Twins
by Maria Jack
Summary: Ensembles. Pour toujours. Leur promesse d'enfants, d'adolescents, d'adultes. Leur promesse éternelle. Mais l'éternité, c'est long. Surtout quand on est que deux.
1. Chapter 1

Twins

Ensembles. Pour toujours. Leur promesse d'enfants, d'adolescents, d'adultes. Leur promesse éternelle. Mais l'éternité, c'est long. Surtout quand on est que deux.

Prologue

* * *

« Dis, ils jouent à quoi selon toi ?

\- Au loup.

\- Il y a un nombre limité de joueurs ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi on est pas invité à jouer avec ?  
\- Parce qu'ils ont peur de nous. »

Deux gamins identiques se tenaient la main, assis sur un banc. Devant eux, la cour de récréation s'agitait comme un tableau vivant, représentant des courses d'enfants, brayant leur simple joie d'exister.

« On fait peur ?

\- Je m'en fous. »

L'un des jumeaux prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Moi aussi. »

Un autre instant silencieux.

« Parce que toi t'es là. Alors je m'en fous. »

La main de l'autre se serra un peu plus sur la sienne.

« Tu réfléchis devrait plutôt aller faire chier le maître.

\- Comment ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard, suivi d'un sourire en coin. Le malicieux garnement possédait le faciès le plus expressif, permettant à son frère d'y lire chaque idée.

Ils se levèrent d'un même pas, et les deux têtes brunes se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.

Discrets comme toujours, et intelligent de surcroît, ils n'eurent aucun mal à faire disparaître touts les craies de l'établissement. Et à retourner s'asseoir sur un banc, affichant leur bouille ronde identique avec innocence.

Les grands yeux bleus du plus expressif s'emplirent de larmes quand leur instituteur les questionna :

« Si c'était vous, rendez les craies, je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Vous faites pleurer mon frère !

\- Mathieu, désolé, je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, mais voler c'est mal. »

Le larmoyant cacha son visage entre ses mains, rendant inconnu son sourire mutin au professeur.

« Vous n'avez pas honte... ?! S'insurgea l'autre jumeau. »

Il se mordait la lèvre, retenant ses fausses larmes.

« Mathieu, c'est moi, pas lui ! »

Son frère redressa la tête, son sourire malin caché derrière une colère feinte.

« Ca fait depuis le CP, depuis quatre ans que vous nous avez en cours, et vous ne reconnaissez toujours pas qui est Mathieu ? »

Les orbes céruléennes du garnement le plus éloquent ne donnaient plus aucune larme. Au contraire.

« Vous nous accusez, mais en plus de ça, vous ne savez pas qui vous accusez ?

\- Vous nous croyez être la même personne ?

\- On a l'air pareil à vos yeux ?

\- Assez pour ne pas que vous distinguiez...

\- Qui est Mathieu ?

\- Et qui ne l'ai pas ? »

L'instituteur sut pas vraiment s'il devait s'excuser. Les chérubins n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai avec lui.

« Mathieu n'a pas volé les craies, je vous le promets, j'étais avec lui tout le temps, dirent-il en même temps pour clore la conversation. »

Alors que le duo se détournait, le professeur saisit le bras de l'un des deux, où il remarquait à l'instant même de la craie.

« Et ça alors, c'est quoi ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de relever son visage plutôt fier d'avoir mis en déroute les pestes, que des dents se saisirent de son avant bras.

« Ah ! Lâche moi ! »

La prise n'en fut que plus puissante, l'adulte céda donc en premier. Son jeune adversaire protégeait comme une louve son frère accusé.

« Ne le touchez plus jamais ! »

Ses joues tremblaient tant ses dents se confrontaient, au sein de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux ne laissaient plus de traces aux faux semblant de peine, mais à une haine véritable. Entre ses sourcils, une ride s'affichait déjà, colérique, vengeresse, malveillante.

« Ne touchez plus jamais mon frère, cracha-t-il. »

Le concerné glissa doucement ses doigts contre ceux d son protecteur.

« Je vais bien, je te promets. Calme toi...

\- Vous allez en salle de cours ! Je vais appeler vos parents !

\- Pas la peine. On rentre par nos moyens, expliqua le plus calme des frères. Nos parents travaillent.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, gronda la voix du jumeau. »

* * *

Bien qu'ils touchaient prochainement la dizaine d'années, les deux frères dormaient encore dans le même lit. Allongé sur le côté, Mathieu observait le dos de son frère. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à l'enlacer, échangeant leur place habituelle.

« Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal.

\- On en sait rien.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. »

Leurs mains se joignirent avec tendresse.

« Ce n'est jamais assez pour toi Math'. »

Ce dernier sourit alors que son frère se retournait contre lui. Il plissa un instant les paupières quand une caresse se posa sur sa joue.

« Merci Patron... »

* * *

J'espère avoir suscité vos interrogations avec ce prologue, et que vous serez là pour lire le premier chapitre ce soir !


	2. Chapter 2

Mathieu n'aimait pas un certains nombres de choses. Être loin de son frère. La télévision. Les chats. Les gens en général. La masse. La solitude. L'injustice. Le collège. Le jeudi soir.

Ca, c'était à cause de leurs parents. La veille de la rentrée en sixième, ils leur annonçaient que Mathieu, avec sa mémoire, allait faire bilingue. Allemand et anglais. Son frère aussi d'ailleurs. Mais espagnol et italien.

« Vu que vous êtes toujours ensemble, et que vous le serez ensemble, en reprenant notre entreprise, ce sera plus simple pour vous. Vous commencerez l'arabe, le chinois, le japonais, que vous vous partagerez, dans quelques années. »

Le plus souvent, le binôme se retrouvait à une salle au plus loin l'un que l'autre. Mais le jeudi après midi, le Patron n'a pas cours. Mathieu se retrouve donc seul, à enchaîner les heures de langue, au collège. Là où ils ne s'entendent avec personne d'autre qu'eux même.

Il s'empressa de fermer son sac alors que la fin des cours sonna, et quitta la classe. Il passait à peine le portail de sortie qu'il s'arrêta. Devant lui se déroulait une scène un peu trop récurrente à son goût.

Un gamin, particulièrement frêle -encore plus que lui, c'est tout dire!- larmoyait, entouré de quatre adolescents. Mathieu reconnut le plus chétif comme étant un garçon de sa classe. Les autres se trouvaient être des quatrièmes, qui s'amusaient souvent à embêter les plus jeunes. Violemment, dans ce cas là. Tous les autres enfants passaient, si bien qu'il ne restait qu'eux cinq.

Bien que petits, les deux jumeaux se mélangeaient si peu aux autres qu'on ne leur faisait jamais de misère. Le regard meurtrier du Patron devait être un responsable également. Aussi Mathieu aurait-il pu juste continuer à marcher sans s'inquiéter de la suite.

Il s'agenouilla pour saisir une pierre. Il s'avança en baissant son écharpe sous ses lèvres. Quand un des asseyant baissa sa main, frappant le visage du bambin, il lui balança sa roche. Courant rapidement vers eux, il saisit la main du petit pour l'entraîner à courir avec lui.

« Eh !

\- Arrêtez vous sales gosses ! »

Mathieu entendait les pas s'approcher d'eux, aussi il tourna rapidement sur sa gauche, dans une impasse. Il bondit dans une benne à déchet, ramenant à lui son camarade. Il posa sa main sur son visage pour le faire taire.

« Vous êtes où ?

\- Si je te retrouve le jumeau, je te défonce !

\- Ils sont pas là, on se casse les mecs. »

Quand le silence revint, Mathieu ouvrit la benne. Après un regard vers la périphérie, il s'en extirpa.

« Merci, balbutia le gamin dans son dos. »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, mais ne lui répondit pas.

« Tu... Tu es lequel ?

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance. L'un ou l'autre, c'est la même chose. »

Une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur le nez. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit légèrement. Pas besoin de les reconnaître. Ils étaient semblables. Comme la pluie.

« Tu es Mathieu n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard s'abattit sur le petit brusquement.

« J'ai juste n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, ce qui lui valut un grand sourire. Suivi d'un « aïe ». Mathieu ne se soucia pas de la dent de lait que son camarade arracha en larme.

« Comment tu as su ? »

Le petit baragouina dans sa douleur.

« Réponds !

\- Je vous reconnais, c'est tout. »

Cette réponse ne plu qu'à moitié à Mathieu, qui détourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui. L'orage grondait au dessus de sa tête, alors qu'une saucée trempait ses vêtements.

* * *

Clic. Clic. Clic.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« C'est quoi... »

« C'est dégueulasse... »

Clic.

« N'empêche... »

Clic. Clic. Un regard discret de droite à gauche. Personne. Il mit ses écouteurs. Des gémissements et quelques mots japonais suivaient les images colorées.

« Merde... »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... »

« Pourquoi mon... »

Un croisement de jambe. Un nouvel onglet. Un recherche.

« Érection... »

« Masturbation... »

« Pénétration... »

« Non de Dieu ! »

La porte d'entrée qui grinça le fit sursauter. Les pas de son frère, au rez de chaussé, agaçait les lattes du parquet, qui répondaient avec ardeur. Il s'empressa de vider son historique, avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour rejoindre son frère.

« T'es trempé, fit-il remarquer.

\- Il pleut. Je vais me doucher.

\- Ca a été ? Tu sens bizarre.

\- C'est rien. Tu viens te doucher avec moi ? »

Habituellement, le Patron aurait dit oui. Mais pas avec ce que son entre-jambe lui jouait comme tour actuellement.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. »

Mathieu caressa la joue de son frère.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Même si son expression ne changeait pas, le Patron y déduisait de l'inquiétude.

« Tu vas attraper froid comme ça. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il se déshabilla, et observa quelques instants avec curiosité son sexe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi long.

Il posa un doigt investigateur dessus. Dur. Agréable. C'était ça alors une érection. Il passa sa main le long de son entre-jambe, comme il l'avait lu et vu. Les images du hentai sur lequel il était tombé lui revenait en tête. C'était bon. Vraiment bon. Exceptionnellement bon.

Ses jambes le portaient avec difficulté, il dut s'asseoir. Toutes ses artères tambourinaient dans son corps. Ses yeux se fermaient pour mieux se souvenir des sons, des positions, des gestes des personnages de fiction.

C'était sale. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui paraissait démesurément abjecte. Son entre-jambe se renchérit encore de quelques formes fermes.

Et l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce au bout du couloir. Son frère sous le douche. Nu comme lui. Faisait-il la même chose parfois ? Maintenant ? Cette idée se fixait dans sa tête.

Mathieu. La main entre ses jambes. Gémissant. Prononçant quelques mots brouillons. Connaissant le même plaisir que lui.

Il voulait lui faire éprouver ça. Tout ce nouveau panel de sensations. Lui faire aimer ça.

La douche s'arrêta. Le plancher se crispa. Quand Mathieu entra dans leur chambre, il trouva le Patron sous les draps. Il s'installa contre lui. Le corps de son frère lui paraissait terriblement chaud.

« T'as de la fièvre ?

\- Je te laisserais me câliner si j'en avais ? »

Sa voix enrouée ne rassurait en rien l'anglophone.

« Patron, il t'arrive quoi là ?

\- Je... »

Pour le première fois, il n'osait pas parler à son frère. Malgré ses envies, une peur montait en lui. Une peur d'être jugé. Parce que Mathieu était presque comme lui. Et il était presque comme Mathieu. Presque.

Il croisa les jambes en se tournant vers son frère. Il croisa son regard. Il y manquait quelque chose, qu'il trouvait dans le sien quand il se regardait dans la glace.

« Je suis tombé sur un site trop bizarre.

\- Sur internet ?

\- Oui. Je te montrerais plus tard.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Un coup de tonnerre répondit à sa place. Ils se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Le Patron cachait difficilement son érection à son frère. Ce dernier ferma simplement les yeux.

« Dans la classe, l'un des élèves a su dire que j'étais Mathieu.

\- Au hasard ?

\- Non. Il le savait. »

Le Patron fronça les sourcils. Son excitation tombait sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Comment ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Pourquoi il t'a interpellé ? Il te voulait quoi ? De quoi avez vous parlé ?

\- Il se faisait agresser, je l'ai secouru. »

Le ton de Mathieu s'endurcissait au fur et à mesure que celui du Patron s'énervait.

« Tu t'es jeté dans une baston ?

\- J'ai l'air de m'être battu ? Ils étaient plus vieux et plus grands, je leur a juste balancé un cailloux.

\- Mais t'es taré ?! Et si ils t'avaient fracassé ?!

\- Je suis plus vif qu'eux, ils ne m'auraient pas eu, la preuve.

\- Tu sais qui ils sont.

\- Des quatrièmes. Mais t'en mêles pas, tout s'est bien fini...

\- Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? C'est qui ? Tu lui parles beaucoup ?

\- Calme toi !

\- Pas question ! Tu t'es mis à danger à cause de lui ! Pour lui !

\- J'allais pas le laisser se faire tabasser.

\- Tu aurais pu ! Ils vont revenir te faire du mal !

\- Je m'enfuirais encore. »

Le Patron serra les poings. Il devait changer de stratégie.

« C'est quoi le nom de ce gamin ?

\- Jeremy. »

Quel nom de merde. Et puis, pourquoi son frère le connaissait-il?

« T'es jaloux Patron ?

\- Oui. T'es à moi. Juste à moi. Rien qu'à moi. »

Mathieu l'observa avec une étrange fascination. Son frère ne lui disait que rarement aussi clairement leur appartenance. Il lui démontrait plutôt.

« T'inquiètes pas. Je ne m'approcherais pas de lui. »

Le Patron sourit avec insolence avant d'enlacer son frère.

« Y a pas intérêt. »

Son visage se raffermit dans son dos. Les Némésis de son frère retourneraient sans doute l'agresser sous peu. Il devait toujours rester avec lui. Être deux fois plus vigilant. Deux fois plus effrayant.

« Demain, on s'habille comment ?

\- Hum... Tu as une envie particulière ?

\- Chemise noire ?

\- T'adores vraiment les chemises... Je préfère les t-shirt moi...

\- On fera le week end en t-shirt.

\- Ou alors on s'habille différemment. »

Le Patron se tendit. Mathieu lui caressa le dos.

« Je déconne. »

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux frères allèrent comme toujours en cours. En entrant dans le classe, le Patron jeta un coup d'œil sur le trombinoscope. Un réflexe qu'il se promit de conserver à partir de maintenant. Il y trouva le dénommé Jeremy.

Il releva la tête pour l'identifier dans la salle. Seul, assis près d'une fenêtre, le gamin dont la bouille lui semblait encore plus jeune que la sienne observait fixement son frère. Ses yeux bleus translucides s'animaient d'admiration devant Mathieu, qui l'ignorait royalement.

Le Patron se décida de le piéger. Il s'avança vers lui.

« Alors depuis hier, ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas retrouvé ? »

Son expression copiait parfaitement celle de Mathieu. Jeremy face à lui fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

« Mathieu t'en as parlé ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette. »

Le Patron écoutait ce timbre pour la première fois. L'hentai de la veille lui revint en tête. Il se refusa de penser à ça en classe. Ce n'était pas assez discret. Et le problème actuel, c'était la relation de ce petit bien trop pur et de son frère.

« Je suis Mathieu.

\- Pourquoi tu mens ? »

Le Patron était pris au dépourvu. Aucune arrogance dans la bouche du gamin. Juste une vérité honnête, aussi transparente que son regard azur.

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'usurpateur.

« Tu viens t'asseoir ?

\- J'arrive. »

Alors que Mathieu se détournait de son jumeau, celui-ci glissa un papier près de leur camarade. Dessus, son adresse mail, et un « écris moi ce soir » ordonné.

* * *

Jeremy s'installa devant son ordinateur, et entra dans sa boite mail. Il n'avait que neuf ans, mais ses talents, notamment en logique et informatique lui avait valu de sauter une classe. Les autres élèves le martyrisaient pour ça. Parce qu'il était intelligent, mais foncièrement innocent et faible.

Les deux jumeaux, eux, qui bien qu'effrayant, ensorcelaient les esprits de leur camarades de classe, les captivaient, si bien qu'on ne leur faisait jamais rien. Un caractère froid accordé à deux visage d'une chaleur réconfortante. Leur ambivalence charmait. Sans compter leur note presque aussi bonnes que les siennes.

Alors pourquoi le duo populaire sans le conscientiser s'intéressait soudain à lui ?

Il tapa l'adresse mail de celui qu'on dénommait « le Patron ». Pas d'information sur son prénom. Un mystère que le petit se ferait un plaisir de découvrir.

_« Bonsoir, c'est Jeremy. »_

Il ne comptait pas écrire plus. Il ne savait pas ce que le jumeau lui voulait. Il envoya le message, puis commença à jouer à un jeu de stratégie en ligne. Une heure plus tard, son ordinateur émit un son caractéristique d'un mail. Il se déconnecta.

_« Salut gamin, c'est le Patron. Mathieu a été bien gentil de t'aider, ça n'aurait aucun sens que je te casse la gueule derrière du coup, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Qui sont les connards qui ont osé agressé mon frère ? Je veux leur nom et leur classe. Leur facebook même si possible. Leur adresse. Tout ce que tu as. »_

Il n'eut pas besoin de cinq minutes pour trouver et envoyer toutes les informations, ajoutant une question à la fin : _« Pourquoi ? »_.

Un peu de patience. Puis un mail.

_« Je vais les défoncer. »_

Jeremy paniqua.

_« Comment ?! Mais ils vont te faire mal ! »_

_« Je suis le Patron. Je gère. Dis moi juste comment tu as eu toutes ces infos. »_

Les membres du gamin tremblaient.

_« Je les ai trouvé sur internet. Sur le compte de l'école. »_

Pas de réponse pendant un long moment. Il recommença même à jouer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau message ne s'affiche.

_« T'as l'air doué en informatique toi. Demain, tu viens chez nous. Mathieu sera pas là. A demain gamin. »_

Au mail se joignait un horaire et une adresse. Jeremy déglutit. Dans quel plan allait-il encore tomber ? Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Alors pour oublier, il se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait le mieux : jouer au jeux vidéos.

* * *

Le dojo où le Patron s'entraînait connaissait cette semaine-ci des travaux. Son cours de karaté fut donc annulé. Par contre, le club d'échec de Mathieu se donnait rendez vous comme toujours. Aussi son frère et lui se retrouvaient séparés ce samedi. Il allait en profiter, pour une fois.

En attendant Jeremy, il se baladait sur internet. Un spam lui proposa une vidéo japonaise, à nouveau. « Boku no Pico ». Il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant avoir entendu des élèves plus âgés en parler. Il ferma son volet avant d'enclencher la vidéo.

« Mais... Il a à peine notre âge... »

L'animé l'entraîna dans les méandres de sa conscience, qui prenait de plus en plus de place sur son inconscient. Des idées insoupçonnées lui montaient en tête. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il n'en savait rien. Que devait-il en penser ? Il l'ignorait.

Quand la vidéo s'acheva, il s'intéressa aux commentaires. Progressivement, il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de normal à avoir une sexualité éveillé à cet âge. A son âge. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Son frère n'avait jamais exprimé un seul désir semblable. Peut-être était-il précoce par rapport à lui ? Les remarques négatives concernant le manga achevèrent pour l'instant l'idée de vouloir y immiscer Mathieu. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude naquit en lui.

Mathieu l'excitait. Donc il excitait sans doute d'autres personnes. Et si d'autres lui faisaient ça ? Si d'autres le forçaient à faire ça ? Pire, si il aimait faire ça avec d'autres ?

Il vit un lien pour un second épisode, sur lequel il hésita à cliquer. Peut-être était-ce pas encore de son âge. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore besoin de ça.

Le sonnette résonna dans l'immense maison avant qu'il ne se soit décidé. Il raya les traces de ses sites précédents.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les plaquant en arrière, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Le regard étonné de Jeremy l'agaça de suite.

« Je préfère les cheveux en arrière, c'est plus classe. C'est tout.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez tout le temps tout pareil.

\- Tu t'es trompé Einstein. »

Il l'entraîna vivement à l'intérieur.

« Pour ces connards, on va faire en sorte de s'en débarrasser de la meilleure manière. Sans être inculpés.

\- C'est à dire ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire démoniaque. Son rictus déforma son visage tant et si bien que Jeremy crut voir, pour la première fois, le vrai visage du Patron. 

* * *

Des réactions? Des idées quant-à la suite?  
Vos avis sur Jemery?  
Vos avis sur ce que va faire le Patron?

J'espère ne faire découvrir à personne les Boku no Pico ! Si c'est le cas, j'en suis "désolée"

Je remercie les gens qui ont commenté !  
Certaines d'entre vous m'ont envoyé des messages qui m'ont énormément touché. Il semblerait que j'en ai "converti" à mon grand trip du moment : le Matron.  
(J'ai même été sacrée prêtresse de ce couple par l'une de vous, trop adorable).  
Je vais pas vous dire que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait, parce qu'on m'a déjà dit : "Je t'aime". Mais quand même.  
Quand j'écris, ce que j'aime, c'est vous faire ressentir mes propres émotions, vous faire parcourir mes horizons. Si vous aimez ce que je fais, au point de transformer votre "ultime geetron" en un "geetron, mais j'aime le Matron", ou votre"vénéré Matoine" en "Matoine, mais j'aime le Matron", c'est que je réussis à vous transmettre mon ressenti, et à vous le faire comprendre. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en tant qu'auteur pour être motivée.  
Merci mil fois.

Pour citer un youtubeur, je vais vous dire : "Je connais des gars en dépression, que toi public tu as sauvé". Je crois que comprends ce qu'il veut dire.  
Un petit jeu, répondez par commentaire : qui a dit cette phrase, dans quel contexte?


	3. Chapter 3

Le vent devenait froid au fur et à mesure qu'octobre passait. Mathieu cachait son visage derrière son écharpe. Il suivait difficilement les pas de son frère, qui avançait étonnamment vite vers l'école. Ses doigts gelés vinrent saisir sa main pour ne pas perdre trop de terrain.

« On mettra des gants demain, proposa le Patron.

\- Merci. »

La main de son frère, parfaitement entrelacée avec la sienne, le réchauffait. Contrairement à lui, le Patron n'avait que très rarement froid.

Mathieu monta son regard sur son jumeau. Il adorait le voir avec cette impatience heureuse. Chacun de ses traits exprimait cette joie sadique, qui apparaissait avant que ses bêtises ne se révèlent aux yeux du public. Ils adoraient ça, le public.

Il dévia son intérêt vers l'école devant eux, où les étudiants s'agglutinaient.

« La cour est blindée, fit remarquer Mathieu. »

En effet, la majorité des élèves, toutes classes et âges confondus, se massait au centre de la cour. Parmi les rires, des voix s'élevaient :

« Arrêtez de regarder !

\- Putain décrochez ce truc !

\- Qui est le connard qui a fait ça ?!

\- C'est toi le gamin ?!»

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de ses agresseurs précédents. Il se tourna vers son frère, qui serra un peu plus ses doigts sur le dos de sa main. Son sourire se colorait d'une satisfaction qu'il connaissait très bien. Le Patron l'avait vengé.

« Faut que t'admires ça Math'. Je me suis surpassé. »

Il l'entraîna à travers la masse, jusqu'à se retrouver au premier rang. Les quatre sales gosses tentaient vainement de cacher des images, coincées dans le tableau d'affichage. L'un d'eux tenait Jeremy par les cheveux. Il remarqua soudain les jumeaux et se tourna vers eux, projetant le gamin au sol.

« C'est vous ?! Vous et le petit bâtard ?!

\- Je vous tuer bandes de... »

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des jumeaux, piétinant Jeremy, le Patron se mit devant son frère. Il leur fit un sourire discret, avant de hurler assez fort pour attirer un surveillant devant eux.

« C'est quoi le problème ici ?! »

Protégé par un rouquin. Le Patrons s'en serait bien passé. Mais pas question de mettre son frère en péril pour une quelconque fierté.

« C'est eux ! Ils nous ont menacé ! Ils ont dit qu'on a mis les images ! Alors que c'est pas vrai !

\- Quelles photos ?

\- Ne regardez pas, s'écria un des jeunes en se plaçant devant le tableau d'affichage. »

Le surveillant le fit se décaler, et se figea. Son teint pâlit encore un peu plus. Dans la cour, des « oh » et des « ah » s'élevaient. Jeremy profita de l'absence d'attention pour se glisser dans la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... Jeune gens... Nous sommes dans une école privée, catholique, ce genre de comportement...

\- C'est pas vrai monsieur ! »

Des sanglots montaient dans la voix des quatrièmes. Le Patron se sentit frissonner. Ils avaient honte. A cause de lui. Ils avaient peur. A cause de lui. Il adorait ça. Ca chauffait entre ses jambes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais il aimait ça.

« Patron... »

La voix intimidée de Mathieu lui paraissait tellement loin de son esprit agité de passions. Il se forçait à ne pas sourire. Il devait faire semblant d'être choqué. Sinon son plan tombait à l'eau. Sinon ça ne chaufferait plus entre ses cuisses.

« Vous... vous êtes dégueulasses ! Lança-t-il en enlaçant son frère. »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, contre son frère. Quelque chose poussait contre sa cuisse. C'était dur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne s'en soucia qu'un instant avant de remonter les yeux vers les photos. Il les détailla, essayant de s'expliquer ce qu'il y voyait. Elles lui paraissaient sales. Amorale.

Le corps de deux des adolescents s'enfournait comme dans les peintures grecques auxquelles il avait déjà eu à faire en histoire. Les deux autres, dans un méli-mélo inhumain de jambes et de bras s'alimentaient de leurs entre-jambes. On les reconnaissait très bien sur les photos.

Mathieu ignorait comment son frère avait réalisé cela. Mais ça l'impressionnait. L'effrayait un peu aussi, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les images. Le Patron lui expliquerait.

Il cacha sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et geint :

« Enlevez ça ! Je vous en supplie ! Je... Je veux pas voir ! »

Le surveillant tenta de séparer la masse des élèves, appelant à l'aide ses collègues.

* * *

Les cours débutèrent avec près de quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Les enseignants, outrés par la nouvelle, se tortillaient avec embarras. Certains d'entre eux demandaient aux élèves de ne pas parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu. D'autres rougissaient et s'éclipsaient. Toute l'école était chamboulée.

Le Patron, fier de lui, savourait les interrogations de ses camarades à chaque moment entre cours. Il souriait discrètement à son frère, qui semblait se poser lui aussi quelques questions. Enfin, son regard dérivait parfois vers Jeremy. Le seul point faible de sa stratégie.

Durant une récréation que les jumeaux passaient habituellement à l'intérieur de leur classe, le Patron s'excusa auprès de son frère pour aller rejoindre Jeremy. Celui-ci ne quittait que rarement la salle de cours, il restait à attendre, les yeux dans le vague. Aujourd'hui, son regard déviait avec angoisse de droite à gauche.

« Oh toi. C'est le Patron. Viens avec moi. »

Il se présentait toujours. Cependant, pour Jeremy, ce n'était pas utile. L'enfant hésita puis se leva, suivant son aîné, qui l'amena quelques couloirs plus loin.

« Tu fais dans ton froc ou quoi ?

\- J'ai peur... Ce qu'on a fait... Ils ont compris que c'est nous...

\- Ils vont être renvoyés.

\- Justement... Ils vont me tabasser ! »

Ses yeux mouillaient. Le Patron poussa un soupir. Sa voix nasillarde, troublée par la boule dans sa gorge, lui rappelait des vidéos. Il renferma ses sensations dans un recoin de son esprit, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jeremy. Il lui adressa un sourire persuasif.

« Écoute bien, je vais m'assurer qu'il ne nous arrive rien. De toutes façons, je surveille Mathieu. T'as qu'à rester pas trop loin de nous. Mais ne viens pas nous parler quand on ne t'y autorise pas. C'est mon frère et moi avant tout. Toujours. C'est clair ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Son regard se fixait pour la première fois de la journée.

« Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ?

\- Pour rien ! »

Le Patron fronça les sourcils. Vraiment bizarre ce gamin.

« Au fait. Si toi et moi on risque de rester pas trop loin, je veux pas utiliser ton prénom. Je l'utiliserais jamais, c'est clair ? Je l'aime pas.

\- Pourqu...

\- Pas tes oignons ça. A partir de maintenant, t'es le geek. C'est ce qui te va le mieux. »

Le rebaptisé l'observait avec curiosité, mais un peu de fierté également. Lui, avoir le droit à un sobriquet !

« T'as fait de l'excellent travail pour l'image. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Tu veux encore en faire ?

\- Oui. Je compte bien donner à cette école un jour nouveau. Leur foutre la honte. Et mettre de l'action. Ca à l'air de plaire à Mathieu.

\- Tu fais ça... Pour lui ?

\- Qu'on soit très clair. Tout ce que je fais, c'est toujours pour lui. »

* * *

Ce soir là, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, les jumeaux firent un détour. Non loin d'eux, le geek les suivait, jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Le Patron, bien qu'à peine soucieux de la santé du petit, lança tout de même un ou deux regards pour s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité.

Quand Jeremy disparut dans le bus, Mathieu entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son frère. Le vent se levait doucement, mais il baissa tout de même son écharpe pour parler.

« Jeremy t'a aidé ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Samedi. Quand tu étais aux échecs.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ?

\- Je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour toi. »

La poigne du frileux écrasa un peu plus fort celle de son frère.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dt que tu passais du temps seul avec lui ?

\- C'était une exception ce jour là. On ne fera plus rien sans toi, promis.

\- Patron... »

Mathieu s'arrêta, faisant face à son jumeau. Ses yeux rougissaient à cause de la bise gelée.

« Promets le moi en me regardant. »

La main libre du Patron glissa sur la joue de son frère, la réchauffant.

« Je te promets. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

Mathieu lisait toute la sincérité dans les yeux face à lui. Il sourit avec satisfaction avant de reprendre sa marche.

« Alors, c'était quoi ces photos ? Ils faisaient quoi exactement ?

\- Ca s'appelle du hentai, ou du porno. Je suis tombé sur une vidéo au hasard. C'est assez dérangeant à voir, mais je trouve ça très intéressant.

\- Du porno... ?

\- Tu vois quand les gens font des enfants ? Genre couché dans le lit et tout ? Et bah ça fait du bien. Et t'as pas forcément un bébé après. C'est des mises en scènes de ça.

\- Tu me montreras ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez eux. Mathieu poussa un long soupir de contentement quand la chaleur de sa maison l'envahit. Il s'empressa de se déshabiller et de se coller à un radiateur, alors que son frère, comme chaque fin d'après midi, leur préparait un chocolat chaud.

Ils se retrouvaient devant la télévision, leur boisson en main. Le Patron faisait toujours la même réflexion à son frère :

« Comment tu peux boire du Van houten sans sucre sérieux...

\- J'aime ce qui est amer ! »

Ils rigolaient. Le temps passait, sans un mot, si ce n'est les voix japonaise de San Goku et Vegeta. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail inquiète l'un d'eux.

« Dis... ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si jamais les quatrièmes nous font du mal...

\- Ils ne te feront rien. Je te protège.

\- Mais...

\- Fais moi confiance. On est ensemble, il ne peut rien nous arriver si ? »

Mathieu s'affaissa un peu plus contre son clone.

« T'as raison. On est les meilleurs putain. »

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Vous êtes un des meilleurs fandom que je connaisse, et je les écume depuis un bout de temps maintenant ! Rester toujours aussi frais, originaux et intelligents ! Vous êtes vraiment chacun différent, auteurs ou lecteurs, vous êtes ce qui pousse à écrire, ne doutez pas de vous.  
Au fait, la chanson de la dernière fois, c'était "clique et clique encore" d'InthePanda. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller voir ses vidéos.  
Une des premières vidéos que j'ai vu de lui c'était "Bébé". J'étais super touchée. Et il ne se limite pas à ça. C'est un talent monstre qu'il y a dans cet homme.


	4. Chapter 4

« Aïe Patron... »

Mathieu ouvrit ses paupières suite au coup de pied qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se tourna vers son frère, qui s'agitait dans le lit, les yeux résolument clos. Il se redressa pour poser sa man sur son épaule. Elle était trempée de sueur.

« Patron ? »

Ce dernier commença à pousser quelques cris. Il souffrait visiblement, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Mathieu força sa prise sur son épaule, inquiet.

« Réveil toi ! »

Son jumeau le saisit brusquement pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Il l'immobilisa sous son corps, la main sur sa gorge comprimant sa trachée et sa région carotidienne.

Mathieu tenta de parler mais n'y parvint pas. Il entendait la respiration lourde et saccadé au dessus de lui. Le Patron ne semblait plus répondre de lui même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mathieu n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qui brillait dans ses yeux écarquillés.

Il leva sa main pour la poser sur celle du Patron, la caressant tout en le suppliant du regard. L'étrange lueur disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à de l'incompréhension. Et de la peur. Bouleversante. Oppressante. Destructrice.

Il relâcha la gorge de Mathieu et bondit hors du lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient, alors qu'il balbutiait dans le langage sibyllin de l'émotion. Il fixait Mathieu, son cou plus précisément, tout en se laissant tomber contre un mur. Ses fesses percutèrent le sol lourdement. La violence de ses spasmes s'intensifiait. Son corps entier se mettait à battre, comme luttant contre lui même.

Mathieu passa sa paume sur sa gorge pour en vérifier l'intégrité. Il se leva une fois sa respiration calmée, pour rejoindre son jumeau.

« Patron... Calme toi...

\- Math'... Math'... Je voulais pas...

\- Je sais, ça va aller. Je n'ai rien. »

Il s'assit à côté de lui, l'enlaçant avec délicatesse.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Si... Si... C'est moi...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Les tremblements du Patron semblèrent se calmer alors que ses larmes s'écoulaient enfin.

« Ca va aller.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis là, donc ça va aller petit frère, lui murmurait Mathieu en le câlinant. »

En se réveillant le matin, le Patron, allongé seul sur leur lit, souffrait d'un mal de crâne digne d'un coup de batte sur l'occipital. Son oreiller humide le força à se remémorer sa nuit. Il se redressa tout aussi brusquement, et courut à travers la maison en hurlant le nom de son frère.

Il arriva dans le salon, où ses parents se tenaient la main. Une bible trônait sur la table basse. Sa mère se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux céruléens le transpercèrent.

« Ca suffit tout ce vacarme ! C'est l'heure de la prière, alors tais toi ! Respecte au moins ça, déjà que tu as renié ta foi !

\- Mais où est Mathieu ?!

\- Je suis là, lui sourit son frère en arrivant dans la pièce de vie. »

Il portait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait quatre tasses et des croissants. Le poids semblait le déranger un peu, aussi son frère se saisit d'une poignée pour le soulager.

« Je... Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. »

Ils déposèrent le support sur la table.

« Pardon pour le bruit mère, s'excusa le Patron en se retournant vers leur génitrice.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé pour une telle paranoïa ?

\- J'ai refait un cauchemar... Comme quand j'avais huit ans... Et j'ai fait mal à Mathieu...

\- Je n'ai rien du tout, arrête de t'en faire. »

Leurs parents, alors que les enfants parlaient, échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le père, qui ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre soixante, mais qui dominait tout de même ses fils d'une quarantaine de centimètres, saisit le Patron par la nuque.

Celui-ci remonta les épaules, effrayé.

« Père... ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Faut qu'on cause nous deux. »

Il l'entraîna dans une des salles de bains à l'étage, et l'assit sur un tabouret. Ses doigts se portèrent tout d'abord à sa ceinture, puis il se ravisa.

« De quoi rêvais-tu ?

\- C'est flou père... J'étais dans un bâtiment... Un pièce exigu, mais le plafond était si haut... La lumière était comme filtrée... Et il y avait cet homme... »

Les pleurs du Patron revenaient. Il tenta de les retenir. Son père alluma la douche derrière eux.

« Il … Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faisait... Je ne veux pas me souvenir...

\- On t'avait pourtant dit ta mère et moi de ne pas impliquer ton frère dans tes délires ! »

La voix de son père, sèche et accusatrice, le fit se replier sur lui même.

« Tu avais pourtant réussi à te détâcher de ça ! On t'avait dit de ne plus y penser, de ne plus en parler, d'oublier !

\- J'ai oublié ! Je jure que j'ai oublié !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fat pour que ça revienne maintenant ?!

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Pardon papa... Pardon... »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, quittant le tabouret pour se recroqueviller sur le sol.

« Prends une douche. Redescends. Tu y repenses une seul fois et ton frère et toi ferez chambre à part. »

La porte claqua. L'enfant se releva pour s'effondrer à nouveau sous l'eau chaude. Il ne pleura que quelques secondes. Puis il prit sur lui. Il enfouit tous ses sentiments de souffrance, pour n'en garder qu'un seul. Celui qui augmentait toujours un peu dans son coeur. La haine.

Des coups contre la porte le sortir de ses émotions. Trois petits coups, un grand. Il retrouva le sourire.

« Entre ! »

Mathieu passa la porte.

« Il a dit quoi ?

\- Rien, t'inquiètes pas. En gros que je dois faire attention à toi.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui. »

Le Patron se releva et coupa l'eau.

« Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, lui sourit son frère en lui tendant une serviette. »

Son regard dériva sur l'entre-jambe de son jumeau, qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Depuis que tu m'as montré ces vidéos, je me pose pas mal de questions...

\- Du genre ?

\- Bah à partir de quel âge on a le droit de faire ça, avec qui et tout. »

Le Patron enfila son t-shirt. Il s'agissait comme toujours du même que celui de son frère.

« Ouai je sais pas trop.

\- T'as déjà eu envie de le faire ?

\- Oui. »

Mathieu parut étonné.

« Mais avec qui ?

\- Tout seul. Tu as l'heure ?

\- Il est bientôt neuf heures trente.

\- Faut qu'on se dépêche, on a cours à dix non ?

\- Oui, pour tes deux seules heures !

\- Jeudi, ce jour sacré où mon après midi est libre, rigola le Patron. »

Il reprenait doucement constance, rassurant Mathieu. Il dévorèrent leur petit déjeuner, enfilèrent leur veste et quittèrent la maison.

Durant les deux heures de la matinée, le regard de Jeremy ne cessa de dévier entre l'horloge murale de la salle de classe et les jumeaux.

Il frémissait chaque quart d'heure qui l'approchait de l'après midi. Il craignait une vengeance. Ses yeux se détournaient alors sur celui qui devait le protéger. Mais le Patron allait mal. Il le voyait. Mathieu, à ses côtés, gardait son air habituel, mais trahissait son inquiétude par des coups d'œil vers son jumeau.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

La sonnerie annonça la fin de la première heure de cours. Jeremy hésita longtemps avant de se lever pour les rejoindre.

« Bonjour, dit-il timidement, le regard au sol. »

La masse d'élèves à leur côté s'agitait pendant l'intercours.

« Salut, lança Mathieu sans trop s'attarder sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux miniature ?

\- Vous avez l'air un peu mal alors... »

Le regard pesant du Patron se leva sur lui. Jeremy se tortillait.

« Retourne t'asseoir geek.

\- Mais... Est-ce que tu seras là ce soir Patron... Je veux dire après les cours... »

Les lèvres du Patron s'étiraient dans un rictus. Est-ce que Jeremy y lisait de la déception ? A côté, Mathieu semblait prendre le même air.

« Tu as peur qu'ils ne reviennent te taper ce soir...

\- Donc tu viens te rassurer chez nous.

\- Avec une excuse de merde pour venir nous parler.

\- Avec tes allures d'innocent.

\- En faisant croire que tu peux lire ce qu'il nous arrive.

\- Déjà que tu ne nous différencies qu'avec de la chance.

\- Tu as juste peur pour ton petit cul.

\- Et tu nous prends pour tes gardes du corps ?

\- On ne nous utilise pas ainsi.

\- Surtout pas une demi portion comme toi.

\- Nous n'obéissons qu'à nous même.

\- Nous sommes une unité, l'un et l'autre.

\- Ne crois pas pouvoir nous séparer.

\- Nous éloigner.

\- Nous individualiser.

\- Je suis Mathieu.

\- Je suis Mathieu. »

Pour peu, le geek se serait perdu entre les deux frères. Il les observa alternativement à la fin de leur monologue. Il tremblait légèrement alors qu'il pointait l'un des deux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es le Patron. »

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de retourner s'asseoir, cachant son visage rouge dans un bouquin.

Mathieu se tourna pour lui lancer un regard sec, alors que son frère restait de marbre.

« Ca ne t'énerve pas ? Qu'il sache si facilement ? Et comment il sait ça ?

\- Si, ça m'énerve. Mais ce n'est que lui. On devait s'attendre à quelqu'un comme ça.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Ca t'inquiète pas ? Si ça se trouve, on devient différent. »

Le Patron plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné. Il se leva en lui prenant la main, l'attirant dans les toilettes. Alors qu'il passait la porte, quelques bribes d'images firent se réchauffer son sang. Il s'empressa de les renier.

« Regarde, dit-il en désignant le miroir. »

Mathieu contempla les reflets. Leur pose : identique. Leur expression : identique. Il tendirent tous deux la main au même instant en avant.

« Nous sommes les mêmes.

\- Exactement pareil... »

Le Patron se faufila derrière son frère pour prendre ses hanches et le tourner face à lui.

« On s'en fout qu'il nous reconnaisse. Il est faible. Il ne peut rien contre nous.

\- Si les profs se rendent compte qu'il peut le faire... Si les autres élèves... ?

\- Il a peur de moi. Il est admiratif devant toi. Il ne nous fera rien. On peut le contrôler.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste le faire quitter l'école ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement le forcer à changer ? »

Le plus jeune jumeau sembla hésiter quelques instants.

« Sa présence ne me dérange pas autant que les autres. Et il peut être utile, vraiment. »

Mathieu s'était tendu directement en l'entendant.

« Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, se braqua son frère. »

Il posa sa main sur la nuque face à lui.

« Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. »

Mathieu ne comprit pas de suite ce que son frère venait de faire. Il le vit sortir des toilettes, lui tenant la porte de dehors. Ses doigts s'élevèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elles étaient encore humides, comme celles qui s'étaient posé quelques instants auparavant dessus.

Quand les cours du jeudi après midi prirent fin, Jeremy et Mathieu sortirent tous deux ensemble. Ou plutôt, le geek suivait son protecteur. A l'entrée de l'école, le Patron les attendait.

Jeremy fut bien vite évincé. A peine les deux jumeaux furent-ils réunis qu'il s'enlacèrent. Main dans les main, ils avançaient, laissant le plus jeune en retrait. Tout de même heureux par les quelques coups d'œil en arrière de la part du Patron, il ne prêta aucune attention aux ombres au coin d'une ruelle, qui disparaissaient sans bruit.

* * *

Bonjour ! Après mon absence (merci mes examens !), me revoilà !  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, merci à toutes pour vos compliments sur cette fiction !


	5. Chapter 5

Le Patron enfila sa chemise, qu'il boutonna précautionneusement. Il s'admira dans le miroir face à lui. Il n'avait pas de mal à avouer se trouver beau. Seul son visage le dérangeait. Pas toute sa face. Ses cernes. Trop d'insomnies durant l'hiver. Mais surtout, ses yeux. Ceux qu'il nommait les traîtres.

Il remonta ses manches et les attacha au niveau de son coude. Étonnant pour un enfant de son âge, mais il aimait tellement les chemises.

« Tu peux m'aider pour boutonner les manches... ? »

Il s'approcha de lit où son frère l'attendait, lui tendant ses bras.

« Ca fait bizarre non ? Qu'on porte des couleurs différentes.

\- Les parents ont insisté pour que je mette du noir, expliqua le Patron en habillant son aîné.

\- Et moi du blanc, vu que c'est ma communion.

\- Au moins après tu n'auras plus à aller au catéchisme.

\- Je devrais sans doute faire ma confirmation... Mais je serais avec ceux de mon âge au moins. Le catéchisme seul... Le curé est sympa mais bon.

\- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ses conneries ?

\- Si je ne connais pas, comment puis-je renier ? »

Les mains du Patron glissèrent vers celles de son frère. Il respirait lourdement.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pour tout ça.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux. »

Mathieu lui sourit.

« Je vois que tu as peur. »

Le benjamin pesta contra son regard trop clair. Sa faiblesse. Il sentit un bref souffle sur ses lèvres. Son regard se reporta sur son frère.

« Je suis là. Je te protège. »

Un baiser bref. Et Mathieu s'éloignait déjà. Le Patron monta sa main sur ton torse. Son cœur battait à en faire trembler son sternum. Il dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre son jumeau. Il atteignait la cuisine quand une poigne ferme sur ses épaules l'arrêta.

« Père ?  
\- Écoute moi bien, à cause de tes conneries d'il y a quelques années, ton frère a pris du retard dans son apprentissage religieux. Nos fréquentations doivent déjà assez rire de nous. Je veux que tu restes éloigné de lui, pendant qu'il saluera nos proches. Ne viens que si on te réclame de venir. Suis-je clair ? »

La joie fugace du Patron disparut.

« Tu ne veux pas gâcher la journée de ton frère si ?

\- Non père. Je me conduirais selon vos demandes. »

Il reçut une caresse sur la tête, qui l'effraya plus qu'elle ne lui fit plaisir.

« Bien. »

* * *

Jeremy transpirait. Le printemps s'éveillait à peine en ce mois de mars, la chaleur ne devait pas l'incommoder. Pourtant, les gouttes ruisselaient sur ses tempes. L'attention de l'église se figeait sur lui et ses camarades, qui venaient un à un rejoindre l'autel.

Ensemble, ils avaient suivi des cours ecclésiastique. Même dans un cours ecclésiastique, on n'échappe pas à son destin : Jeremy, n'étudiant pas dans la même école que les autres, se retrouvait seul, rejeté. D'ailleurs, même quand il n'avait pas encore sauté de classe, en primaire avec eux, il ne connaissait qu'une lourde solitude. Au moins à l'époque, on ne le frappait pas.

Ses yeux fixait le sol. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Observer les voûtes de l'église lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ondulait lentement avant d'attaquer sa proie : lui. Il aurait aimer trouver un peu d'aide dans le visage de ces proches, mais les regarder signifiait regarder tous les autres parents et proches. Il se supportait pas l'attention d'une telle foule. Parfois, prendre parole à un repas suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Que pouvait-il faire ici ?

« Mathieu Thomas Sommet, entendit-il. »

Son esprit sembla d'un coup se remplir de questionnements nouveaux. Il n'osait pas s'assurer de la présence de son camarade de classe, malgré l'envie de relever sa nuque. Il se mit à trépigner légèrement. Les pas de Mathieu résonnait dans la salle. La curiosité prix le dessus sur ses angoisses, et il jeta un coup d'œil bref. Il déglutit.

Mathieu se distinguait sans mal de tout autre luron appelé par sa seule élégance. Sa démarche le portait avec noblesse, son torse se bombait fièrement, appuyant ses courbures sur sa chemin blanche, son menton droit et fier levait son regard intense.

Un instant, Jeremy crut voir le bleu de ses yeux s'intéresser à lui. Il baissa à nouveau la tête, tripotant ses doigts nerveusement. Si Mathieu passait actuellement, le prochain serait le Patron. Bien que son admiration concerne plus le premier, voir le second dans une église serait sans doute l'expérience la plus étonnante de la journée. Il se demanda si ce dernier n'allait pas simplement brûler et se répandre en cendre sur le sol en mangeant le corps du Christ.

Plus rationnellement, il se demanda aussi quel serait le prénom prononcer par le prêtre. Étrangement, le prochain appelé ne portait pas le nom Sommet. Le geek s'autorisa à relever les yeux. Il les rabaissa avec déception, s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de son camarade de classe.

La messe prit, comme toujours, son temps pour s'achever. Quand il put enfin sortir, le geek ne se sentit jamais aussi heureux de rejoindre l'extérieur. Un pot attendait les différents participants. Il embrassa ses parents proches, tous sur leur 31. La famille de Jeremy, bien que modeste, aurait pu paraître distinguée, si la lignée Sommet n'éblouissait pas toute la conférence.

Jeremy s'en réjouissait quelque part, car l'émulation que créait ces nobles armoiries lui permit de se glisser loin de toute agitation. Il avait récupéré un verre de jus d'orange, et se contentait de le siroter, observant la foule face à lui. Quand l'attention n'était pas sur lui, il pouvait se montrer très perspicace quant à la société.

Sur une roche, dans le parc devant l'église, il observa brièvement les autres communiants se courir après, puis la foule des adultes. Les sourires qu'il voyait sur leur visage lui paraissaient forcés, et surtout exagérés. Tous s'agglutinait devant Mme et Mr Sommet, et leur fils. Madame portait une longue robe blanche, agrémenté d'un chapeau volumineux, où trônait un lys. Monsieur, dans son costume opalin, serrait des main avec l'habitude d'un politicien. Mathieu se voulait être l'enfant modèle physiquement, avec un air d'ange amplifié par un éclat innocent, mais jouait déjà de son charme sur quelques femmes qui venaient lui parler, avec l'insolence d'un jeune adolescent. Le contraste semblait plaire, même la mère de Jeremy rougit quand il vint son tour de recevoir un baise main.

Une poigne se posa sur son épaule. Le geek quitta ses réflexions, se leva et recula de plusieurs pas. Il se voûta, protégeant son visage sous ses bras frêle.

« Détends toi putain, je vais pas te violer. »

Il se redressa d'un coup.

« Patron ? »

Face à lui, le second héritier Sommet se tapotait la cuisse avec lassitude. Des lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux -Jeremy envia d'ailleurs sa clairvoyance quant-au fait d'en prendre : il souffrait lui même du soleil blanc de mars-, s'ajustant avec ses chemise et pantalon noirs. Si en ce jour, Mathieu paraissait icône de la bourgeoisie noble, le Patron représentait à lui tout seul l'opulence mafieuse.

« Ouai.

\- Tu joues pas avec les autres ?

\- J'ai un air à jouer avec des gamins comme ça ? Tu peux t'asseoir, je vais pas te bouffer. »

Bien qu'attirer par son siège de fortune, il ne s'offrit pas cet honneur.

« Ta famille fait vraiment beaucoup d'impression... Ta maman est tellement jolie !

\- Elle sait surtout mettre en valeur ce qu'elle a.

\- Ils sont tellement généreux avec les autres, c'est eux qui paient pour l'apéritif ici c'est ça ?

\- Mes parents se font passer pour les gentils, mais c'est qu'une image tout ça. Et les gens se sentent obligés de les saluer et de les complimenter... Ridicule.

\- Mathieu n'a pas l'air d'aimer ce qu'il est entrain de faire... Mais il fait très bien semblant. »

Le Patron dévisagea Jeremy longuement si bien que celui-ci se mit à faire de grands gestes des mains.

« Je... Je voulais pas l'insulter ! C'était pas méchant je te promets, me frappe pas !

\- Comment t'arrive à aussi bien nous lire ? Nous reconnaître, savoir quand on ment. Personne n'y arrive.

\- Pour vous reconnaître, quand vous êtes seul c'est simple. Tu t'exprimes totalement différemment de lui. Quand vous êtes ensemble, je le sens juste. Je sais qui est Mathieu. L'autre ne peut être que toi. »

Un nouveau silence qui inquiéta le geek.

« Et vis versa bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas dire que tu es une copie de Mathieu hein ! Je sais qui est Mathieu, mais je sais aussi qui tu es !

\- Tu ne devrais pas savoir qui nous sommes. Tu en as aucune idée.

\- Désolé... »

Le Patron s'installa sur le cailloux de son benjamin, qui n'osait à nouveau plus lever les yeux du sol.

« T'as complètement raison. Mathieu déteste ça. Il n'aime pas l'hypocrisie. »

Après s'être souvenu de ce que ce mot signifiait, Jeremy s'étonna que le Patron le connaisse. Il n'osa pas faire la remarque.

« Mais nos parents veulent montrer à quel point leur descendance est assurée ! A quel point tout est parfait chez eux. Ils ne supportent pas les erreurs. »

Une aigreur roulait sur chaque syllabe de cette phrase.

« Je crois que tu tiendrais bien mieux ce rôle que Mathieu.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis meilleur menteur ?

\- Ne prends pas ça mal, mais je dirais plutôt manipulateur.»

Le Patron eut un rictus enchanté. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas ça comme un compliment, le plus jeune se félicita de l'avoir flatté.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas communiant ? Je pensais que vous partagiez la même éducation religieuse avec Mathieu.

\- Quand on avait six ans, un prêtre nous apprenait toute la religion. Il y a eu une altercation à ce que j'ai compris, le prêtre a dû partir. C'est flou dans ma tête. Toujours est-il que Mathieu a prit un an de retard sur les cours de religion que mon père lui force de faire, donc il passe sa communion en même temps que toi, et moi je n'ai pas à le faire. Je n'aime pas ça toutes façons. J'y crois pas. Mathieu doit le faire, c'est son devoir d'après les parents. Il n'y croit pas plus que moi. Mais il déteste moins.

\- Du coup, tu n'as même pas à dire bonjour aux gens ?

\- Ouai. »

Las de la conversation, le Patron sortit son téléphone et commença à jouer. Jeremy, curieux pour ce qui est du monde virtuel, s'infiltra derrière lui. Il commença à se tortiller nerveusement, quand après trois partie, le Patron s'énervait de perdre.

« Je peux essayer de te débloquer ?

\- Toi ? Ne me fais pas rire !

\- S'il te plait ? »

Il lut un trouble sur les lèvres de son camarade, mais s'en désintéressa quand il lui tendit le portable. Il s'en empara, et en deux temps, trois mouvements, le niveau suivant se débloqua. La musique victorieuse étonna le Patron.

« T'es un putain de geek en fait !

\- Je joue à ce jeu sur mon ordinateur... Je l'ai fini il y a longtemps. Si tu aimes les jeux de course, j'en ai un tellement mieux ! J'arrête pas d'y jouer, il est vraiment super. Bon, j'ai pas le droit en vrai, il est déconseillé au moins de seize ans, murmurait-il aussi coupable que s'il parlait d'un homicide, mais c'est à cause des filles toutes nues.

\- Comment tu l'as acheté ?

\- Je l'ai téléchargé.

\- Tu m'envoies le lien ce soir ? Par mail ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! »

* * *

Comme les invités s'en étaient allés après un gracieux repas -vous savez, celui dont on sort de table encore affamé, car malgré les huit plats, les portions sont si minimes que notre estomac ne peut se satisfaire- dans la salle à manger majestueuse des Sommet, le Patron fut libéré de la table dont il était esclave toute la soirée. Mathieu se devait encore d'écouter leur parent parler sur son futur dans l'univers catholique. Il lui promit de l'attendre pour dormir, et s'éclipsa.

Il se déshabilla dans sa salle de bain, pliant avec adoration sa belle chemise noire, pour laquelle il éprouvait une intense fierté. Il alluma la douche et s'y engouffra. Ses yeux se fermèrent, laissant libre court à ses pensées vagabondes, pour la plupart frivole. Quand ce type d'idée germait dans son esprit, les premières fois, la honte le faisait serrer les jambes. Maintenant, habitué à ce rituel, il les écartant un peu plus pour placer ses deux mains sur son membre.

Il respirait lourdement, alors que des images passaient dans esprit à vive allure. Il s'imaginait des sons, qui le faisait frémir et s'endurcir. Un « S'il te plaît » plaintif lui revient en tête. Bien qu'il reconnut sans mal la voix de Jeremy, il évitant autant qu'il le pouvait de voir son corps. Des hentais de plus en plus déviant lui vinrent en tête, avec cette même supplication en fond. Dans un tremblement spasmodique, il sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et les dirigea vers son sexe encore rougit d'excitation. Une fois encore, un liquide blanc -qui n'était pas là lors de ses premiers essais- gisait sur ses doigts. Il coupa l'eau d'une main, approchant l'autre de ses lèvres. Il déglutit, avant de sortir lentement sa langue. Il voulait goûter. Savoir.

Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, dans son pyjama, il n'avait plus qu'à s'effondrer sur leur lit. Quand il faisait ça, il n'avait pas de cauchemars. Son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet. Il tendit son bras pour l'attraper. Un mail, signé Jeremy. Considérant l'heure tardive, il lui excusa sans problème les fautes d'orthographe. Il se força à rester éveiller jusqu'à ce que son frère ne vienne se coller à son dos.

* * *

Bonsoir ! Merci à tous de suivre cette fiction, je vais tenter d'être un peu plus régulièrement, je le promets ! J'ai pleins pleins pleins d'idées ! J'espère vous reparler bientôt dans le prohainchapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'espère toujours vos avis avec impatience et curiosité !

Vu que j'aime bien parler pour ne rien dire également, je vais vous parler du bouquin que je suis entrain de lire actuellement. Il s'agit de "Raison et sentiments" de Jane Austen, auteur illustre de Orgueil Préjugés (entre tant d'autres oeuvres d'exceptions, mais toujours trop peu !

Si je devais qualifier le style de Miss Austen par mes mots, je dirais qu'elle avait, pour son époque, l'écriture la plus insolente que pouvait avoir une femme. En effet, quand au dix-neuvième siècle on attendait de la femme qu'elle lise quelques romans auxquels les hommes n'accordaient aucun crédit, et qu'elle se pomponne pour plaire à l'autre sexe, celle-ci utilisait l'arme qu'on ne connaissait pas aux femmes : l'ironie. Son intelligence et sa perspicacité lui permettaient l'écriture d'une parfaite satyre de sa société contemporaine, si bien tourné qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en lisant. Son émotion lui ouvrait quant-à lui la porte d'une écriture tout de même sensible.

Pour en revenir au livre lui même, il s'agit -sans vous gâcher quoi que ce soit- de deux sœurs, qui vivent l'amour et toutes les passions très différemment. L'une d'elle, foncièrement raisonnable, réfléchie et dompte ses émotions. L'autre ne jure que par sa sensibilité.

Ce contraste me plait tout particulièrement parce qu'un ami m'a soutenu -sans cesse, sans arrêt, bâillonnez le s'il vous plait - que les femmes sont êtres d'émotions, et les hommes de raison. Bien qu'il s'agisse dans le livre de deux personnages de sexes féminins, cela me paraît tout à fait en lien.

Voili voilou, si vous voulez que je vous parle d'autres livres que j'aime -et qui, bien évidemment, m'inspire pour mon style ou mes thématiques-, n'hésitez pas ! Je risque de le faire anyway ! /span/p

Tendresse Bigoudis Chauffants,

Maria


	6. Chapter 6

Mathieu et son frère fixaient avec le même air morose leur professeur de géographie se diriger vers son bureau. Sa silhouette dégingandée, de profil, ne se voulait pas plus large qu'une baguette chinoise aucune courbure n'affectait la longue tige que formaient ses membres et son tronc. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau, pencha son torse triangulaire, digne d'un personnage de Tim Burton, et observa chacun de ses élèves, comme il le faisait avant chaque cours. Son air grave et sévère, qui se rapportait parfaitement à tout son comportement, en faisait, parmi le corps pédagogique de l'école, le plus redouté.

Son regard sur la jeunesse ne traduisait qu'une lassitude, et on doutait qu'il exerçait son métier par passion. Il lui arrivait, entre deux phrases qu'il récitait depuis des années avec la même fadeur, de se lancer dans un discours plus vif, quand un collégien élevait la voix ou s'endormait. Il laissait alors libre cours à ses sentiments vis à vis des générations futures. Celle-là tombera enceinte à seize ans et donnera naissance à une fille encore plus apte à la prostitution qu'elle. Celui-ci vivra aux crochets de la société comme tous les pauvres, ces bons à rien. Lui, n'en parlons pas, un arabe de plus dealant la drogue que le RSA lui permet d'acheter.

En contrepartie, les frères Sommet ne recevaient jamais de commentaires péjoratifs. Au contraire, avec une famille de la vieille France -la seule méritante-, et une fortune pareille, ils ne pouvaient qu'être pris en exemple. Sans compter que leur bulletin était absolument parfait.

Son pessimisme s'étendait aux adultes également. Nul professeur dans cet établissement ne méritait son poste. Lui seul savait comment faire, mais ses méthodes ne servaient à rien quand ses « collègues », quand il acceptait de les nommer ainsi, ruinaient toute autorité. On murmurait dans les couloirs qu'il se plaisait, à l'époque presque entièrement révolue où ses cheveux se voulaient aussi noirs que son costume, à attribuer toute sorte de châtiments corporels. Un mélange de Snape et de Russard, pour les enfants, auquel on ajouterait, pour tout arranger, des convictions politiques digne de Zemmour, pour les plus âgés.

Mr Martin, car tel était son nom, relâcha son attention quand il entreprit de s'asseoir. Il déposa son fessier plat, quand un bruit d'explosion le fit sursauter. Il se leva brusquement dans un cri sur-aigu, renversant ses stylos et cahiers. La classe partit dans un fou rire après un instant de surprise.

Seuls les deux jumeaux échangèrent un simple regard satisfait, alors qu'un rictus étirait leurs lèvres avec le même contentement.

« On a attenté à ma vie ! Entendait-on hurler dans le couloir. A ma vie monsieur le directeur !

\- Ce n'était que des claque doigts...

\- Que ? Que des claques doigts dites vous ?! Bientôt, il vous faudra que l'école ne brûle pour que vous vous inquiétiez ?! Ces délinquants de la pire espèce...

\- Ce sont des enfants...

\- De futurs anarchistes ! De futurs mendiants ! De futurs terroristes ! En sixième ils font exploser leur enseignants, ils n'auront pas l'âge du BAC quand il feront sauter un église, je vous le dis ! »

Martin, hirsute et agité, fit une nouvelle apparition. Il menaçait de son doigt de pianiste les élèves un à un.

« Qui ?! Qui a osé, s'égosillait-il. »

Le silence régnait. Tout le monde connaissait le nom des coupables. Mais ils avaient bien trop ri pour les dénoncer. Et puis, leurs parents à tous avaient bien préciser de ne jamais se mettre les Sommet à dos.

* * *

Mathieu fixait son frère manger face à lui depuis maintenant plus de cinq minutes. Celui-ci, qui au début ne trouvait pas cela étrange le moins du monde, finit par le contempler en retour. L'aîné sourit.

« Tu as besoin de te rappeler à quel point tu es beau ou quoi ?

\- Non, répondit-il en pouffant légèrement.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Rien. »

Sa moue amusée s'accentua.

« Pas rien visiblement. J'ai de la sauce sur le nez ?

\- Mais non !

\- Alors dis moi. A quoi penses mon frère préféré ?

\- Tu as l'air heureux c'est tout. J'aime ça. Je veux toujours te rendre heureux. »

Sur cette déclaration, Mathieu lui offrit un sourire tendre, puis se concentra avec ferveur sur son assiette. Il opta pour ne pas commenter les pommettes rosies de son double il se satisfit de son air guilleret. En effet, son cadet fut son principal sujet d'inquiétude -comme toujours d'ailleurs-. Il détestait le favoritisme fièrement exposé de ses parents envers lui. Se résoudre à désobéir ? Il y avait pensé. Mais son frère recevait souvent tous les coups pour lui. Il se refusait à l'idée d'être cause de sa souffrance. Alors le voir ainsi exclu lors de sa communion le tracassa bien plus qu'il ne lui avouait.

Heureusement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de remonter le moral au Patron, Mathieu savait se démener pour trouver de nouveaux concepts de gags en tout genre. Particulièrement à l'école.

« Je dois pisser. Tu viens ? »

Le Patron acquiesça, suivant son frère aux toilettes après avoir rangé leur plateau repas.

« On devrait faire quelque chose pour la nourriture ici... Sérieusement, c'est horrible.

\- C'est parce qu'on mange comme les riches que nous sommes depuis qu'on est enfant.

\- Vrai. »

Après avoir uriner, Mathieu se lavait les mains dans le lavabo à côté duquel le Patron s'était assis.

« Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Moi ?

\- Bien essayé. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« J'ai récupéré ça à la maison... Je me disais qu'on pouvait en avoir une certaine utilité. »

Quand Mathieu sortit un bout de plastique de sa poche, il vit d'abord son frère devenir pâle comme la mort, avant de se ressaisir, semblant soulagé.

« Un ballon ?

\- Oh oui little bro. Un ballon. »

Un adolescent pénétra dans les toilettes à cet instant. L'air lubrique des deux jumeaux le stoppa dans sa marche. Il les considéra, ouvrit la bouche pour satisfaire sa curiosité, mais ferma la porte après s'être contenté de hocher la tête, comprenant silencieusement qu'il valait mieux en savoir le moins possible.

* * *

Le Patron attendait avec impatience l'entrée de sa professeur de français. Cette ancienne hippie, s'habillant dans des rideaux toujours noirs et rouges lui offrait des sentiments mitigés. Il trouvait son visage décrépi par le temps et PAR une consommation supposée de cannabis, cependant, la façon dont elle s'embellissait par son maquillage le fascinait. Elle semblait cacher des années de débauche derrière quelques traits de noirs, de rouges, et de la poudre pâle. Avec ce masque, elle paraissait être la parfaite madame, digne et fière, qu'on imagine comme prof.

Ce type de façade plaisait au Patron. Ce mensonge, cette imposture, auxquels personne ne croyait vraiment. Il appréciait jusqu'à ses rides remplies de fond de teint. Elle le rendait perplexe, le captivait, l'excitait. Pendant qu'elle récitait sa poésie, son roman ou ses pages de conjugaison, il s'imaginait la gêner. Il voulait détruire le masque parfait. La mettre à nue. L'exposer pour l'humilier.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi elle en particulier, mais avait trouvé la réponse très vite. Elle était la seule à ne pas faire de traitement d'honneur aux jumeaux. Elle ne leur passait rien. Elle leur tenait tête. La faire tomber ne lui semblait alors que plus plaisant encore.

« Elle a déjà cinq minutes de retard, murmura Mathieu.

\- Elle va venir, je l'ai croisé ce matin.

\- Sûr ?

\- Écoute, y a des pas dans le couloirs. »

En effet, quelqu'un s'approchait. Quand la porte entrouverte s'écarta, on entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure, suivi d'un gémissement. L'éclat de rire fut général. Même les deux frères riaient fortement. Jérémy, qui venait d'arriver dans la salle de classe, avait reçu la bombe à eau en plein sur le visage. Tout son corps était trempé, d'autant plus qu'il pleurait, se laissant tomber à genoux.

L'enseignante, un peu plus pressée par le bruit, le trouva donc sur le seuil, mouillé de haut en bas, en larmes. Comme si elle se doutait déjà des coupables, elle posa ses yeux sur les Sommet. Le silence revint dans la pièce.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Pourquoi vous nous regarder madame ? Nous ne lui avons rien fait. Nous n'avons pas bouger de nos sièges. »

Ils parlaient dans un simultané parfait, malgré l'improvisation.

« Comment s'est-il mouillé alors ?

\- Il est rentré dans la classe, avec une bombe à eau dans la main, sans doute pour faire une mauvaise blague. Mais il a trébuché et elle lui a explosé au visage. »

Elle les fixait avec l'œil de celui qui sait le mensonge, mais ne peut pas le prouver.

« Jérémy, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Il sanglotait trop pour donner une réponse. Elle soupira.

« On va aller chez le CPE. Viens. »

Elle lui saisit le bras et s'éloigna. Les jumeaux se sourirent.

« Encore mieux que prévu.

\- T'as vu la tête de Jérémy ? Entrain de pleurer comme un bébé ?

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est comme ça que j'aime le voir. En victime.

\- T'es sérieux Patron ?

\- Ouai. Je trouve que c'est la seule expression faciale qui lui convienne. »

Mathieu pouffa.

« T'es dégueulasse avec lui.

\- Il n'avait qu'à se défendre. Il m'énerve à être quand il fait cette tronche, avec sa morve qui coule, il me plaît plus. »

Les doigts de l'aîné vinrent tripoter ceux de son benjamin sous la table. Il lui lança un regard en coin. Le Patron lui sourit.

« C'est toi et moi. Toujours. Je te le promets.

\- Personne d'autre.

\- Jamais. »

S'ils avaient été seuls, le plus jeune n'aurait pu résister à l'idée de lui sauter dessus. Il se contrôlait de plus en plus mal quand ils dormaient, ou même pendant la journée. Alors le voir ainsi jaloux, équivalait pour lui à de l'incitation.

Voyant son frère détourner les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées et ses joues rougies, Mathieu passa son bras sur ses épaules, de manière à le rapprocher, et lui embrassa la tempe. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait avec lui, mais quoi qu'il ferait, quoi qu'il dirait, il serait près à l'accepter. Du moment que personne ne se mettait entre eux.

* * *

Merci à tous de lire et commenter, vous êtes super ! :D  
Un chapitre un peu plus court, de la vie de tous les jours des deux jumeaux. La suite bientôt mes agneaux.  
Je vous parlerai aussi d'un autre bouquin qui m'a plu, parce que j'aime bien faire ça ! Ou d'une chanson, ou un truc du style !  
J'espère que le BAC, le brevet ou les exams ont été pour tout le monde, pour ma part je passe en seconde année de kiné sans rattrapage, et j'ai enfin fini les cours et formations :D

Bisous !  
Tendresse &amp; Bigoudis Chauffants,  
Maria


	7. Chapter 7

En ouvrant les yeux ce dimanche matin, Mathieu ne sentit pas la chaleur fraternelle qui l'encerclait habituellement. Un frisson le poussa à rapatrier les draps vers lui. Ses bras se mouvaient avec lourdeur, presque douloureusement. Ils ne lui obéissaient qu'à moitié. Une quinte de toux le prit son corps se replia sur lui même. Ses paupières, résolument closes, proscrivaient toute tentative de réveil.

* * *

Il bougonna. Des voix lointaines l'extirpaient de son sommeil. Comme il reconnut celle de son frère, il se concentra pour écouter.

« C'est grave ? Il n'a rien de grave hein ?

\- C'est une grippe, avec des médicaments et du repos il va s'en sortir.

\- Je peux aller le voir ? Je veux le rejoindre, il a besoin de moi !

\- Pour que tu tombes aussi malade ? Ton frère a besoin de calme, et toi de ne pas trop l'approcher.

\- Mais mère, s'il se réveille pour de bon et que je ne suis pas là...

\- Tu lui feras un chocolat et lui fera prendre ses cachets dès qu'on rentrera. Prépare toi pour la messe maintenant.

\- La messe, alors que Mathieu est dans cet état?!

\- Justement, aujourd'hui c'est toi Mathieu. Il doit lire un texte en tant que servant de messe. Ne gâche pas tout s'il te plait.

\- Mais mère, qui le surveille ?

\- J'ai appelé un infirmier à domicile, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Des bruits de talons sur le sol. Une pause.

« Je compte sur toi pour te comporter aussi bien que ton frère. Pour être ton frère. »

Les talons s'éloignaient à nouveau. Plus un bruit, il put rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« Mathieu ? Réveille toi... »

Quelques gémissements, et son frère ouvrait les yeux. Il l'aida à se redresser.

« Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre quelques instants, pour que l'air circule. »

Il s'écarta pour ouvrir rideaux et fenêtres, avant d'aller couvrir un peu plus son aîné.

« Je t'ai préparé un peu à boire et à manger, que tu prennes des forces. Tu dois prendre ce cachet aussi. »

Il s'assit près de lui et commença à le nourrir.

« J'étais à l'église à ta place, je me suis tenu à carreaux. Mère était contente, père m'a même félicité.

\- Désolé...

\- Pas de problème. Demain j'irais à l'école, ils m'ont interdit de rester avec toi... L'infirmier te surveillera de nouveau.

\- Je ne l'ai pas remarqué...

\- Il a dit que tu as dormi tout du long. »

Une quinte de toux prit Mathieu, son frère le pencha en avant pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

« Je veux dormir Patron...

\- Dors, je m'occupe de tout, lui murmura son frère en caressant ses cheveux. »

En quelques instants, Mathieu sombra dans l'inconscient, sa tête reposant sur la cuisse du Patron. Cette situation, qui quelques jours auparavant l'aurait mis dans un embarras certain, se contenta de l'attendrir. En effet, ses désirs sexuels voguaient en ce moment sur une toute autre mer : celle de l'hétérosexualité. Il voulait embrasser une fille, pour comparer. Voir comment c'était en bas aussi. Voir comment on lui donnait du plaisir.

Il contempla son frère dormir de nombreuses minutes, s'assurant de la stabilité de sa respiration, de la sérénité de ses traits, avant de le laisser pour rejoindre le salon. Le soir même, leur parents donnaient une réunion restreinte à quelques amis, et on le força à jouer de la musique. Il attrapa son saxophone qui siégeait à côté du violon de Mathieu et de leur guitare acoustique commune, et se dirigea vers la salle de musique.

Il posa précautionneusement son instrument avant de s'installer devant le piano à queue à côté de la fenêtre. Celui-ci, plutôt moderne, déjà splendide ne pouvait cependant se comparer à son homonyme datant du dix-huitième qui trônait dans une des salles de divertissement de invités.

Le Patron en caressa les touches avec douceur. Il appréciait particulièrement le saxophone, mais le piano restait de ces préférés. Ses géniteurs n'appréciaient vraiment leur dernier né qu'alors qu'il démontrait de son talent à l'art de la musique. Bien leur aîné appréciait jouer, et ne s'en sortait pas plus mal qu'un autre, la passion du Patron dans ses instants lui donnaient une prestance inégalée, peu importe l'instrument concerné.

Pour cette seule occasion, le Patron acceptait sans trop de discorde de faire la fierté de ses parents, passant pour l'enfant parfait, jeune mélomane de génie. Il ne se privait pas cependant pour déjà se faire payer ses services, arguant que tout travail mérite salaire, et que tout s'achète dans le monde dans lequel il évolue. Ses parents lui versaient donc une misère, et secrètement, son père appréciait ce côté là chez son fils. Ce dernier, dès qu'il recevait quelque chose en échange, pouvait s'avérer être le plus docile des enfants, et le plus intéressant des hôtes. Et puis, ça lui donnait une opportunité de porter le costume noir qu'il chérissait.

* * *

Durant le repas, il se conduisit plus que correctement avec Madame de Rousseley et son compagnon Monsieur del Marco. Discutant avec la première des nouvelles coutures de charme, argumentant avec la second sur sa passion du motocycle, il les fit tour à tour rire et s'intéresser, sous l'œil approbateur de ses parents. Sa mère l'aidait parfois sur les noms de quelques vêtements, son père sur le fonctionnement d'un moteur, mais ses quelques manquements attendrirent les invités.

Juste avant qu'il ne commença à jouer, un pas fébrile descendit les marches des escaliers. Il s'empressa d'amener son frère à table, le plus loin possible de Monsieur et Madame, lui fit apporter ses médicaments et sa nourriture, et le couvrit de sa veste noire.

« Je voulais t'entendre jouer, dit faiblement son aîné. J'aime toujours quand tu joues... »

Un peu inquiet de la réaction de ses parents devant la venue fortuite du malade, il se détendit en entendant le couple de convives.

« Quels enfants délicieux.

\- Ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre avec un tel amour.

\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance, j'espère que ma future descendance aura aussi bon cœur.

\- Tout en ayant autant de discussion et de réflexion !

\- Et de si beaux visages, regardez les comme ils sont mignons.

\- Pourtant déjà si charismatique, ils ont la grâce de la mère et la présence du père, croyez moi ! »

Leur parents, derrière des rires discrets, se complaisaient devant tant de compliments.

« Mon cher, aurais-tu l'obligeance ? »

Malgré quelques erreurs de plus en plus rares, sa mère et son père ne prononçaient plus non plus son prénom, craignant une réaction qui porterait tâche à leur nom.

« Bien sûr mère. »

Il se lava les mains avant de se saisir de son saxophone. Un blues prenant mais calme faisait régner une atmosphère de détente et de convivialité. Quand il fut à bout de souffle, gardant toute sa constance, il se pencha à avant. Il reçut quelques applaudissements, avant de rejoindre le piano.

Il en caressa tendrement les touches, alors qu'il observait les partissions devant lui. La première note jouée, il ferma les yeux. La mélodie le portait, ses doigts s'agitaient seuls dans une course symphonique. Son dos droit, son visage serein mais concentré, la perfection de son doigté émerveilla non seulement les invités, mais Mme et Mr Sommet eux mêmes durent une fois de plus, accepter le génie de leur enfant.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, après avoir pressé la touche finale, il découvrit Madame de Rousseley effacer ses larmes dans son mouchoir, son amant applaudissant très fort. Sa mère le félicita, son père lui offrit un hochement de tête approbateur. Mathieu, presque assoupi, lui souriait. Il s'approcha des adultes.

« Puis-je Père, me retirer pour dormir ? Je dois aller au collège demain.

\- Soit, si nos amis n'ont plus rien à te dire bien sûr.

\- Juste que nous serions honoré de l'avoir comme pianiste à notre mariage à l'église, s'écria la femme. »

Le Patron se tendit de suite, ses parents cachèrent une moue inquiè se leva.

« Quand je serais guéri, nous vous proposerons de nous écouter jouer en duo au piano. Mon frère n'est pas à l'aise à être centre d'une grande attention, il est humble de son talent. Ma présence le réconfortera.

\- Ce serait tout à fait ravissant, affirma la mère.

\- Vous nous reviendrez sous peu j'espère, écouter les jumeaux ensemble, insista le père.

\- Nous ne pouvons que consentir, comment refuser une telle offre, s'exclama Monsieur del Marco.

\- D'ailleurs, si vous avez une mélodie que vous aimeriez nous entendre jouer, faites le nous savoir, renchérit le Patron.

\- Ne sont-ils pas exquis, se réjouissait Madame. »

Sur ceux, les frères prirent congés.

« Tu ne devrais pas dormir avec moi Patron.

\- Si on dort pas l'un contre l'autre, je chopperai rien.

\- Patron... ?

\- Oui ? »

Leur deux voix trahissaient leur somnolence.

« Tu es le meilleur pianiste. »

Le plus jeune s'endormit, un sourire euphorique aux lèvres.

* * *

Déjà près à partir en cours, le Patron gravit une dernière fois les escaliers. Il pénétra dans la chambre de son frère, pour lui souhaiter encore un bon rétablissement. Celui-ci, à demi conscient, ne l'écoutait que par fragments.

« Tu dors beaucoup. Si tu as besoin, l'infirmier est là. Sinon tu appelles l'école, je viens de suite. Bois et mange bien. Prends tes médicaments. Rétablis toi.

\- Tu vas être en retard...

\- Dors j'ai dit ! S'écria le Patron avant de s'éclipser. »

Comme il le pensait, l'école sans Mathieu l'ennuyait terriblement. Il eut le temps de copier les cours en deux exemplaires lors des premières heures, et maudit le moment de la récréation. Un moment, il pensa aller vers Jérémy, mais celui-ci l'esquivait depuis leur dernière farce. Las de sa solitude morne, il se baladait dans la cour.

Il n'avait pas d'amis, et ne cherchait pas à s'en faire. Ses pas le menaient d'un bout à l'autre du macadam encerclé de grilles. Ses songes se retrouvaient alors sur ses dernières envies. Il passait son regard vers les filles autour de lui. Celles de son âge étaient plates et androgynes, celles qui pouvaient l'attirer ne lui accorderaient pas un regard.

« T'as entendu parler de Manon?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celles des toilettes. Il paraît que pour de l'argent, tu peux l'embrasser. »

Les pas du Patron se stoppèrent derrière les deux pré-adolescents.

« Les toilettes extérieures ?

\- Ouai, ceux tellement crades que personne y va.

\- Mais... ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attiser la curiosité du benjamin Sommet. Il tourna son regard vers les toilettes concernées. Il prit direction vers l'habitacle. Il n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin que la sonnerie résonnait. Ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

Il quitta la classe aussi tôt que possible. Il s'installa dans un coin de la cour, contre les grilles, pour observer les allers et venus près de ces mystérieux WC. Quelques minutes passèrent, quand une collégienne y entra. De loin, il n'avait pu voir précisément ses courbures. Il en apprécia cependant les formes qui semblaient plus prononcées que les habituelles.

Il attendit que la majorité des élèves ne fut aller au self pour se glisser dans ces toilettes. Une odeur assez forte s'en dégageait.

« Ce n'est pas pour les gamins ici, entendit-il.

\- Ca tombe bien. Je ne suis pas un gamin. »

Il ouvrit la dernière porte des cabinets d'où venait sa voix.

« C'est combien pour t'embrasser ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête de sa poitrine pléthorique.

« Dix euros.

\- Et si je veux faire plus ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dégage morveux, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le Patron la plaqua contre le mur, écartant ses jambes pour laisser la place à la cuvette. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, ça ne le dérangea pas pour l'embrasser. Elle arrêta de résister en sentant un billet entrer entre ses doigts. Profitant de son inattention, il glissa sa main entre sous sa jupe. Dégageant sa culotte sur le côté, il explora les différentes parties de son appareil génital. Il se donnait à cœur joie de tester les techniques que ses pornos lui avaient montré. Elle gémissait et tremblait doucement contre lui. Il attendit que ses ongles ne se crispent sur ses bras pour la lâcher.

« Tu peux pas t'arrêter maintenant...

\- Oh si. Quinze euros, parce que c'est la première fois. A partir de de maintenant quand tu me fais du bien, je te paie, quand je te fais du bien, tu profites juste. Donnant donnant. C'est bon pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

\- Je suis sérieux. Et toi, à quel point tu l'es ? »

Il porta ses doigts souillés à ses lèvres pour les lécher avant de la laisser ainsi. Il avait faim.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, je ne vous parlerai pas de littérature, car un de mes projets qui sortira sans doute cette nuit vous en parlera, mais d'un auteur de musique ! Ces textes me touchent sincèrement, et il s'applique vraiment à les embellir. A mon sens, c'est un des meilleurs écrivains de rap français. Ne vous enfuyez pas en lisant rap, je vous rappelle que Mathieu nous en a déjà chanté :P

"**Elle c****hasse la brume**" est une de mes deux chansons de lui préférées. C'est avec celle-ci que je l'ai connu. Si le rythme m'emporte, les paroles me font pleurer. Il s'agit d'une détresse amoureuse pour cause de pression sociale, splendide et malheureusement réaliste. Si j'aimais les fictions tristes, j'en écrirais une en l'adaptant de cette chanson, mais je crois que d'une part ce serait un Matoine, d'autre part, je pleurerais de tout mon être.

"**Ma parole**". C'est la chanson que j'écoute en ce moment. Bon, les premières secondes ne servent à rien, et Links se plairait à dire que si tu n'as rien à dire, tu ne dis rien. Elles introduisent cependant l'instrumentale, qui est magnifique. Le texte : parfait. Une réalité sur la vie, en général, qui se veut parfois pleine d'amour, de critique, de conseil, qui s'adresse tous. Qui relativise sur l'actualité. Pas d'insulte, pas de véhémence inutile. Des remerciements à ceux dont on ne parle pas assez. Un discours d'espoir de paix, de vie commune. Un appelle à la connaissance, à l'appréciation de ce qu'on a. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi proche d'un texte (si ce n'est ceux de Keny Arkana, mais passons).

L'auteur : **Eska**. Anecdote qui révèle beaucoup sur l'homme : j'ai partagé "Ma Parole" sur mon mur FB, rien d'incroyable. On partage tous des chansons. Jamais un auteur ne m'a demandé en avis et commenter mon poste pour me remercier du soutien. Je respecte sincèrement ce genre de comportement. Ca détruit les barrières, pas de voile invisible entre auteur et spectateur, c'est splendide. Il est ma représentation de ce que devrait être l'art.

"Je donne la parole à ces acteurs du quotidien, ces bénévoles et militants présents quand l'homme ne vaut plus rien, ces gens qui aspirent comme une éponge toute la misère de nos trottoirs mais jamais ne songe à la chanter pour se faire voir"


	8. Chapter 8

Les canines de Mathieu maltraitaient sa lèvre inférieure, qui gonflait sous le traitement. Il fixait l'écran face à lui. L'historique lui proposait différents liens. Ceux sur lesquels son frère se rendait le plus fréquemment. Le curseur posé sur l'un d'eux, son doigt restait cependant en suspension.

Son frère se conduisait étrangement depuis quelques mois. Peut-être même se montrait-il plus distant. Que signifiaient ces gémissements devenus habituels, que Mathieu entendait en passant près de la salle de bain lorsque le Patron s'y trouvait ? Pourquoi augmentait-il autant son temps passé sur le web ? Pourquoi quittait-il ses onglets à peine Mathieu le rejoignait ? Que cachait-il d'assez déroutant pour ne pas en parler à son jumeau ?

Mathieu profita donc de son dernier jour de vacances forcées pour visiter le compte du Patron, et assouvir sa curiosité. Il n'avait jamais eu de scrupule à espionner ses parents, ou leurs amis, pour savoir comment se comporter avec eux. Il s'élaborait un véritable talent dans l'art du renseignement, guettant chaque informations, le corrélant, tel un James Bond en culotte courte.  
Son indiscrétion, pour la première fois, bloquait ses investigations. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'un quelconque étranger, mais bien de son frère. L'unique personne pour qui il éprouvait un intérêt sincère, le seul dont l'avis comptait pour lui.

Il soupira, prit une grand inspiration, et clique sur le bouton droit de sa souris.

« Aaaenh ! »

Il baissa de suite le volume, manquant de tomber de son siège sous la surprise. La vidéo se poursuivait, montrant une femme pléthorique, se triturant les seins, tout en descendant son bassin sur un objet long et épais. Mathieu glissa son regard vers la description. « Bonnasse russe s'enfile un gode énorme ! ».

Il ferma la page, et en ouvrit une autre. Puis une autre. « Soleil et Sodomie », « Karen découvre la pluralité sexuelle », « Soumission dans les vestiaires » et autres originalités. Des femmes seules, des hommes seuls, des femmes et des hommes, des hommes et des hommes, des femmes et des hommes, un cortège de corps nus se mélangeant les uns les autres chaotiquement.

S'il ressentait quelque chose qui pouvait s'approcher de l'excitation, son esprit s'éveillait plutôt à une curiosité amusée, malsaine, certes, mais poussée par une inclinaison pour l'insolite plus que pour le sexe. Il passa chacune des vidéos regarder par le Patron, des animés, des porno amateurs, plus expérimentés, dans divers endroits, diverses positions.

Quand il sentit le besoin de synthétiser ses découvertes, il vida l'historique, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il prit son violon, et commença à jouer. Les notes se détachaient sans qu'elles n'attachent ses pensées, s'envolant vers son jumeau.

Il s'enivrait de pornographie, en regarder à satiété, pour se masturber ensuite. L'aîné Sommet enquêta en rétrospection sur les causes possibles de ce qu'il songeait être une addiction. Ses dernières années, leur parents se voulaient particulièrement dur avec lui. Cherchait-il le moyen de se détendre de leur pression ? Ils montraient sans ambages leur préférence commune pour Mathieu. Canalisait-il un ressenti ?

Depuis que son comportement eut changé, le Patron semblait moins cauchemarder. Le plaisir procuré éloignait-il ses chimères les plus profondes ? Ces mêmes chimères qui possédaient inexorablement une influence sur son état ?

Ses baisers alors ? Leur baisers partagés, avaient-ils une vocation charnelle ? Pouvait-il être centre d'attraction pour son frère ? Cela expliquerait sa gêne quant au fait de lui en parler.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Mathieu posa son instrument. Il rejoignit son frère qui, dès son retour de l'école, avait pour habitude de boire un verre de jus.

« Bonjour, lui sourit-il avec douceur.

\- Math' ! Tu devrais dormir... Avec ta maladie !

\- Ca va mieux, je n'ai plus de fièvre, ni de céphalée. Je retourne en cours demain.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui. Tu peux me montrer ce que vous avez fait ? Ou tu préfères d'abord te détendre un peu ?

\- Je vais me doucher, on mange et on fait ça ensuite ?

\- D'accord !

\- Au fait, les vieux... ?

\- Partis pour quatre jours, c'est Edward qui doit s'occuper de nous. »

Leur majordome, baby-sitter à ses heures, passait son temps à s'occuper du jardin immense, à sortir les chiens, à entretenir la maison. Ils ne se préoccupaient guère des enfants, qui en retour, ne lui causait aucun problème.

« Prends ta douche, je fais une pizza !

\- Tu veux la cuisiner ?

\- Y a des surgelés. »

Le Patron se moqua gentiment.

« Je comprends mieux ! »

Il caressa les cheveux de son frère, lui embrassa le crâne, et s'éclipsa. Mathieu, allumant le four, repensa à ses dernières découvertes. Il sourit, seul devant l'électroménager. Peu importait au fond, ce que son frère faisait, ce que son frère était. Seule comptait leur union.

* * *

« La société chinoise à l'époque de la dynaste des Han était hiérarchisée, d'abord les fonctionnaires, puis les artisans, les marchands et les paysans. L'empereur encadrait la société, il recrutait ses décisionnaires , les mandarins, sur concours. Le pays se divisaient en commanderies, des régions, administrées par des gouverneurs et commandées par l'armée. L'état avait mis en place une écriture et monnaie unique, acheva de réciter le Patron, tendit que Mathieu écrivait.

\- C'est bon pour l'histoire, il nous reste... Les maths ?

\- C'est ça, les solides et les dessiner un parallélépipède rectangle en perspective et le patron correspondant. »

Mathieu hocha la tête, prit son crayon et entreprit de dessiner, après quelques instants, il se redressa pour montrer son œuvre à son frère, un sourire plaisantin tirant ses lèvres.

« J'ai dessiné le Patron, je l'ai appelé : « autoportrait, enfin presque ». »

La muse rit de bon cœur en voyant une version chibi de lui, dans sa chemise préférée.

« Pas mal !»

L'aîné se concentra sur son travail, sans pitrerie cette fois. Alors qu'il dessinait sa boite, il dit :

« Merci Patron. Pour les cours. Et pour le reste.

\- Le reste ? s'étonna le concerné.

\- Tu t'occupes de moi, que j'aille bien ou que je sois malade.

\- Tu le fais également.

\- De mon mieux, oui. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon mieux n'est pas à la hauteur du tien.»

Le Patron posa sa main sur celle tenant le crayon, pour qu'il arrête et qu'il le regarde.

« De quoi tu parles ?

\- Dernièrement, j'ai vu que tu évolues. Je ne sais pas vers quoi, je ne sais pas en quoi, je m'en fiche. J'espère juste ne pas être un poids, peu importe ce que se passe dans ta tête. »

Le benjamin, surprit d'une telle déclaration, rougit légèrement devant l'inquiétude de son fraternel.

« Tu me tires vers le haut Math', je veux toujours devenir meilleur pour toi. T'es pas un boulet, t'es mes ailes.

\- Sûr ? »

Mathieu lui lança un regard sans assurance, priant pour du réconfort. Son jumeau lui prit la main, et la déposa sur sa poitrine.

« Tu sens mon cœur qui bat ?

\- Oui, répondit Mathieu qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Chaque battement existe parce que tu es là. Sans toi, ça s'arrêterait juste. »

* * *

Mathieu retourna en cours le lendemain et réalisa sa chance de ne pas y avoir été quelques temps. Il entrait à nouveau dans cette bulle immobile d'apprentissage. Il soupira lorsque la professeure répéta le même cours que celui qu'il apprit la veille avec son frère. Ouvrant son livre quelques pages plus loin, il entreprit de s'avancer sur le programma. Après tout, la fonctionnaire ne le terminerait pas.

Il s'intéressait réellement aux technologies à l'époque de l'ancienne Chine. Prit dans sa littérature, il ne réalisa pas qu'on l'interpellait. Un coup de coude le fit relever les yeux vers Mme Illbrut.

« Mr Sommet, je vous ennuie peut-être ?

\- Je n'oserai vous faire une telle offense madame. »

Son frère, dont le sourire en coin naissait discrètement, lui lança un coup d'œil entendu.

« Alors pourquoi ne vous intéressez vous pas à ce que je dis ?

\- Au contraire, votre cours m'intéresse au plus au point. Je me fonds tant dans cette culture, que je poursuis déjà le chapitre.

\- Si je peux me permettre, vous nous donnez une telle soif d'apprendre, comment résistez, c'est là la théorie émise par mon frère. Cependant, je ne peux pas entièrement acquiescer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne trouves pas son cours passionnant ? Sa pédagogie, ses connaissances, tout s'adapte à un apprentissage idéal.

\- Justement, en préférant apprendre par toi même, tu relaies son talent à secondaire. Pourtant, en plus de ses connaissances, son charme devrait suffire à te convaincre de poursuivre la fil de a voix.

\- Tu as raison en soi, peut-être me suis-je trop emporté dans mon envie de savoir, et je gâche ma chance d'admirer pareil dévotion à une vocation. Je ne mérite pas l'honneur d'être ainsi posé, à être devant une enseignante à qui je manque aussi éperdument de respect. »

Un nouveau regard, avant de le reposer sur la professeur, qui semblait soudain perdue.

« Madame ?

\- Je... Je vais poursuivre. »

* * *

Quand vint le moment de la récréation, le Patron s'isola pour aller aux toilettes, déclinant la proposition de son frère de l'accompagner à son grand étonnement. Ce dernier prit une feuille et écrivit quelques lignes de ce qui lui passait en tête, quelque peu d'humour sur les vidéos qu'il vit la veille.

« Mathieu ? »

Il releva les yeux pour croiser un bleu plus clair que le sien.

« Jeremy ?

\- Je … Je voulais savoir comment ça allait... Tu n'étais pas là... »

Le garçonnet tremblotait, triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Juste sous sa manche, on pouvait deviner un hématome.

« Je vais bien. T'as de nouveau eu des personnes qui sont venus te frapper ?

\- C'est rien je... Je me suis cogné...

\- T'es sûr ? Ca a presque la forme d'une poigne ta blessure. »

Mathieu voyait très bien que l'origine du mal était humaine, mais s'amusait à le voir se dandiner en protégeant ses oppresseurs. Il appréciait de la voir souffrant, pas autant que son frère. Il ne niait pas que les geignements de victime apportaient du caractère à son visage, dont l'ingénuité pouvait énervé.

« Je... Je voulais t'offrir ça pour t'occuper quand tu étais pas en cours, mais le Patron a refusé que je te fasse un cadeau... »

Il lui tendit un boîtier de jeu vidéo. Mathieu le prit, curieux.

« C'est un jeu PC, vu que je savais pas quelle console vous avez...

\- Aucune. Nos parents définissent que ce n'est pas suffisamment noble.

\- Je pense que ça va te plaire, c'est un de mes préférés. Je l'ai en double.

\- Ah. Je jouerai alors.

\- Tu … Tu peux ne pas le montrer au Patron... Il va me... Enfin, il va pas être content si je te l'offre »

Le plus âgé haussa les épaules et le mit dans son sac. Il le dirait de toutes façons à son frère, mais plus tard.

« Merci, dit-il au geek en lui souriant sincèrement.

\- Je... Je t'en prie !»

Le geek s'inclina compulsivement, attisant les rires de sa classe, et retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

Alors que son jumeau jouait à son nouveau jeu, le Patron fit irruption dans la pièce. Il observa l'écran quelques instants.

« C'est quoi ?

\- Mass Effect, le cadeau que le geek voulait m'offrir.

\- Quoi il te l'a filé quand même ? Putain je lui avais dit de pas le faire ! Cet idiot va croire que t'es son ami maintenant.

\- En tout cas, j'adore y jouer. Vraiment. Tu veux essayer ?

\- Non ça ira. »

Le Patron commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle. Mathieu, comprenant son désir, enregistra avant de le rejoindre au centre de la pièce.

Il lui fit face, et l'embrassa brièvement. Après l'avoir regardé cligner des yeux avec surprise, il enchaîna par un baiser plus long. Il sentit les mains du Patron glisser sur ses hanches, tandis que leur buste se rencontrait.

Quand Mathieu se dégagea, il détailla son frère, examinant chacune de ses réactions à cet échange. Satisfait de sa petite expérience, il lui fit un clin d'œil en sortant de la pièce, fermant la porte sur ses pas. Il la rouvrit quelques instants ensuite, et conseilla :

« N'oublie pas d'effacer ton historique ! »

Il vit le Patron rougir, lui fit un sourire blagueur, et repartit aussi vite.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure, vous commentez, vous lisez, c'est formidable !  
Dingue, j'ai cherché ce que les sixièmes apprenaient en ce moment, le Chine quoi ! C'est trop classe ! J'ai pas eu ça moi ! :O

En topo, je vais vous présenter un livre d'**Oscar Wilde** que j'ai apprécié lire il y a quelques années : **Teleny**. C'est très gay, ça va vous plaire jeunes yaoistes.

L'auteur, vivant dans l'époque victorienne, c'est à dire seconde moitié du dix-neuvième à début du vingtième siècle, fut à la foi poète, écrivain de théàtre, et romancier. Comment ne pas citer** Le Portrait de Dorian gray** ! Wilde épousa une femme, mais, emprisonné parce qu'une pouffiasse l'avait dit sodomite, se retrouve en prison. En sortant de là, il commence une vie de débauche, fréquentant des jeunes hommes prostitués, empruntant de l'argent, et finit par mourir à quarante-six ans. Une vie brève mais intense !

L'histoire se situe à l'époque contemporaine à l'auteur. Un aristocrate tombe sous le charme d'un pianiste. Comment l'avouer, compte tenu de la société dans laquelle les protagonistes évolue? Comment résister, compte tenu de leur coup de foudre réciproque?

Cette arrivée de sentiments bien trop rapide à mon goût est d'ailleurs mon seul point négatif sur ce livre.

C'est une oeuvre à caractère érotique, dans laquelle les description du plaisir son absolument sublime. Je pense que ce genre de livre peut aider certaines d'entre vous encore jeune, qui n'ont pas une grande expérience de vie là dessus, à écrire des lemons. Sans compter que niveau originalité, on est dans un niveau assez élevé pour l'époque ! Vous détesterez cependant potentiellement les pruneaux ensuite.

Le texte est à la première personne du singulier. En général je n'apprécie pas cette forme narrative, difficile à contrôler quand on est pas à des années d'entrainement. En effet, dès que le héro devient trop Mary Sue, le lecteur n'a plus de surprise, plus d'intérêt réel. Les descriptions dans ce type narratif sont souvent à côté de la plaque, je vois mal Mathieu penser : "Je n'abhorre pas ce paysage. Seulement, le désert me semble odieux, et déverse dans mon être son aride sécheresse" tout simplement parce que dans notre génération, plus personne ne pense ainsi sans visé littéraire. Passons, le texte est génial, la maitrise est splendide, tout ça.

Pour augmenter votre culture voluptueuse, je vous proposerai aussi de lire la trilogie : "La soumise" de Tara Sue Me, qui, bien que hétéro, est plutôt agréable à lire, simple, efficace, et constitue déjà un panel de position et ressenti intéressants. Ces derniers y sont, comme dans beaucoup de revus érotiques, exagérés,mais tout de même.

"Les senteurs de cette atmosphère surchauffée, le murmure des soupirs, les cris de plaisir, le bruit des baisers témoignannt des insatiables désirs d'une luxurieuse jeunesse m'enflammaient le cerveau : mon sang brûlait à la vue de ces attitudes lascives étalant d'affolantes priapées*, des raffinements de ce que le paroxysme de la débauche peut seul inventer, suivis de complets abattements, d'un relâchement de tous les membres, d'un anéantissement physique et cérébral des acteurs de ces scènes dont les cuisses nues étaient sillonnées de gouttes de sperme et de sang." _Teleny_, **Oscar Wilde**


	9. Chapter 9

« Aenh ! Materu ! Watashi... Aaenh ! »

La main gauche du Patron massait mollement son sexe armé. La droite, sur le bureau, s'activait bien plus à y faire rebondir ses doigts frénétiquement. Son regard instable déviait sur sa montre. Pour la troisième fois, il était dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq.

Il s'intéressa à nouveau au shotacon à l'écran. Deux enfants s'embrassaient, tandis que le moins fluet pénétrait sans vergogne la vertu du chétif. A un nouveau gémissement, le Patron accéléra le rythme de son onanisme. Il se stoppa net quand le plancher craqua. Il s'embrassa de ranger son intimité, de fermer sa page de vidéo. Un nouveau craquement, plus loin. Mathieu allait simplement au toilette. Il soupira de soulagement, et vérifia sa montre. Dix-neuf heures vingt six.

Son anxiété troublait depuis quelques jours ses séances de plaisir. Son frère savait. Il tressaillait à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Son cœur s'accélérait quand Mathieu lâchait un commentaire dessus. Ce dernier semblait presque se moquer de lui. Peut-être pire. Il pourrait le mépriser.

Bien que petit frère, le Patron aspirait toujours à l'admiration de son aîné. Il souhaitait le protéger, devenir un exemple pour lui, un guide dans les moments de doute, les bras qui l'enserrent dans ses peines. Mais si Mathieu le moquait! Pire ! S'il le dédaignait ! Il s'affligeait plus de tourments à peine y pensait-il.

Il effaça son historique, et alla se laver les mains. Quand il croisa son jumeau dans le couloir, il baissa les yeux, et lui signala que l'ordinateur était à sa disposition. Mathieu le remercia d'un sourire et s'encourut jouer à Mass Effect.

Allongé sur leur lit, les yeux fermés, le Patron tentait de trouver le sommeil. Sur le dos, les mains croisés derrière sa nuque, il s'endormait habituellement comme un bébé. Pourtant, Morphée lui refusait son étreinte.

La porte s'ouvrit, puis se ferma. Le lit s'affaissa. L'odeur de son frère s'infiltra dans ses narines. Il sentit un poids sur son torse, et y déposa a main. Les cheveux de Mathieu, soyeux, glissaient entre ses phalanges avec délicatesse.

« Tu dors pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Sans doute. »

Son ton terne dut déplaire, car la toison se libéra de ses doigts, et un poids s'installa sur son bassin. Au niveau de son torse, sur son visage également, il sentit une chaleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Son oreiller se tassa à droite comme à gauche de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le regard de Mathieu le transperça de suite. Appuyé sur ses coudes, à cheval sur les hanches de son cadet, il le fixait avec intensité. Le Patron déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il murmurait. Leur proximité était telle qu'une simple pensée devenait audible.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, comme d'habitude. »

Ses traits se précisaient dans l'obscurité, le Patron put voir qu'il souriait, puis qu'il s'endurcit.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir fouiller ton historique. Sincèrement. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles...

\- On a jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre. C'est normal. Je... Pour ce que tu y as vu...

\- Oui ? L'incita Mathieu avec une tendresse non simulée.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour un... monstre ou... Que tu ... »

Il bégayait, soutenant difficilement le poids des yeux de son frère, tandis que les siens s'alimentaient de larmes. Il maudissait leur expressivité.

« Je ne veux pas te dégoûter Math' ! »

Sa parole, bien que murmurée, prenait l'intonation d'un cri désespéré.

« Espèce d'idiot. »

Le Patron maugréa sous l'injure.

« Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour être dégoûté par ce que tu fais. Quoi que ce soit, je t'accepterai comme t'es. Toujours. Quoi que t'aime faire, n'en ai jamais honte. Au contraire, j'ai envie de comprendre. »

Le benjamin saisit les épaules de son frère et le fit glisser sur le côté, où il se posa sur lui. Il l'embrassa longuement, et sentent son baiser accepté, après quelques hésitations, il glissa sa main sur le torse de son jumeau. En passant sur ses flancs, il le fit frissonner, et en tira une jouissance personnelle.

Il gardait les yeux ouverts, curieux d'apercevoir le ressenti de Mathieu. Ses doigts se glissèrent sur son ventre. Il sentit les bras de Mathieu chercher son réconfort en encerclant son dos. Il arrivait à sa zone pubienne, recouverte de tissu, et n'osa pas enlever son caleçon. Il caressa à travers de l'habit l'entre-jambe de Mathieu, qui se tendait lentement.

« Patron... »

Son cœur rata un battement quand il remarqua l'expression imprégnée de luxure de son aîné. Il accéléra ses mouvements, qui, bien que rendus moins efficaces par l'étoffe, amenèrent à un orgasme rapide.

Le benjamin se redressa un peu, pour détailler Mathieu. Celui-ci tremblait. Ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres tirés, son souffle erratique, il se dressait comme allégorie de l'érotisme.

Le Patron se glissa sur le côté, gardant sa main sur le ventre de son frère. Il attendit que sa respiration se calme, avant de demander.

« Alors, tu trouves comment ?

\- Très intéressant... »

Il sourit en coin.

« Cependant, poursuivit Mathieu avec sérieux, je... J'ai l'impression que … Comme si mon corps me disait « stop ! » ou « pas encore ! ». C'est peut-être... Tôt ? Ou alors je suis bizarre ? »

Mathieu se tourna vers son frère.

« Tu as ressenti ça aussi ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'était plutôt comme une révélation pour moi.

\- Alors je suis... Pas normal ?

\- Il y a plus de risque que ce soit moi l'anormal là dedans... J'ai lu que les garçons commençaient vers treize ans...

\- Ca varie alors ?

\- Sans doute oui. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Tu sais Patron, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, murmurait Mathieu en se blottissant contre lui. Du moment que ça ne fait pas de mal, moi, je serais toujours derrière toi pour te soutenir. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'endormit. Le Patron, le joignit dans le monde des rêves quelques instants ensuite.

* * *

Mathieu mordillait son crayon, alors que son cours. La « Konsumgesellschaft » lui prenait le chou, mais il s'efforçait de retenir chaque mots et expressions utilisés par sa tutrice. Jérémy, à côté de qui il s'asseyait les jeudis après midi, suivait lui aussi le cours, malgré quelques erreurs.

Quand l'enseignante posa une question, ils levèrent le bras, synchrone. Jérémy s'agitait, Mathieu tenait juste sa main en l'air, à peine plus haut que sa tête, et écrivait de l'autre. La professeur désigna le fils Sommet, rien d'étonnant à cela. Ce dernier se leva, sous la mine déçu de Jérémy.

« Die Konsumgesellschaft ermöglicht die Entwicklung der Menschen, aber gebeten, dass diese, wie Verantwortung, um ihre Bedürfnisse. »

Toute la classe se tut quelques instants, avant que Mathieu ne se rassoie.

« Il est impressionnant quand même...

\- Que de la frime.

\- Sale petit intello.

\- Sale bourge. »

Les murmures derrière son dos s'amplifiaient. Quand le Patron se trouvait avec lui, il ne les entendait pas. Mais seul, ses chuchotements harcelaient son esprit.

« Dis Mathieu, comment tu écris Entwicklung ? »

La candeur dans les yeux de Jérémy l'extirpa de ses pensées sombres. Il lui épela, en profitant pour lui conseiller de corriger quelques fautes.

A la fin du cours, Mathieu vérifia ses mots, et se retrouva presque dernier à sortir. L'un des garçons de la classe profita de l'absence de surveillant pour pousser les affaires du jeune Sommet au sol. Celui-ci tourna lentement son regard vers lui.

« T'es sérieux là ?

\- J'ai rien fait, je suis juste passé là.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Mathieu lui prit le col avec véhémence. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Excuse toi.

\- Sinon ?

\- Je te défonce.

\- Ah oui ? Toi la miniature ? »

L'élève enserra le poignée du petit Mathieu, qui gronda sourdement.

« Tu veux que je te pète la gueule, sérieusement ?

\- Parce que tu sais faire quelque chose sans ton grand frère minus ?

\- Mathieu ! S'écria le geek en rentrant dans la pièce. »

Il rentrait juste dans la classe, étonné de n'avoir pas encore vu son camarade. Mathieu profita de cette diversion pour lâcher l'autre, qui fit mine de s'en aller.

« Au fait. Je suis l'aîné, gronda-t-il alors que la brute donnait une pichenette au geek en sortant. »

Il n'aimait pas la violence. Il n'était pas fort, mais comblait dans certaine situation ce manque par son courage et son intelligence. Il récupéra ses affaires, et rejoignit le geek.

« Il a fait tomber tes affaires ? demanda-t-il à Mathieu avec son innocence coutumière.

\- Oui.

\- Quel con... Il est juste jaloux.

\- C'est ce que tes parents te disent pour te consoler de te faire violenter ? »

Le cynisme de sa répartie blessa le geek. Le jumeau soupira et lui tapota la tête.

« Je rigolais. Heureusement que tu es venu. Je pensais que tu serais dehors avec mon frère.

\- Je suis sorti le rejoindre, mais il n'est pas là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai regardé partout. »

La vélocité de ses pas grimpa en flèche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet idiot... »

Jérémy courrait presque pour le suivre. Le portail était désert. Pas une trace du Patron. Mathieu s'obligea à calmer son rythme respiratoire, qui sous l'inquiétude, augmentait déraisonnablement. Il resta près du geek, copiant chacun de ses souffles. Son calme revenait peu à peu, il put réfléchir. Son frère devait juste être en retard. Ils le croiseraient en avançant vers chez lui. Et même. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ?

« Allons-y, sourit-il à Jérémy. »

Le soir couchant leur offrait une visibilité réconfortante, malgré l'absence de passants dans la rue. Le plus jeune prit le bras de Mathieu.

« Tu fous quoi ? »

Quand le gamin releva des yeux mouillés vers lui, Mathieu comprit. Il commença à entendre. Ces pas. Ceux qui les suivaient depuis ce jeudi, en début d'année. Ceux qui attendaient, patients, l'opportunité de se venger.

Il ferma ses doigts sur la paume de Jérémy, et lui souffla :

« A trois, on court très vite toi et moi. Un, deux... Trois ! »

Ils s'élancèrent dans un course folle.

« Ils s'enfuient !

\- Rattrapons les ! »

Deux foulées bruyantes les poursuivaient. Mathieu traîna le geek dans une ruelle sur sa droite, s'approchant à toute allure du bus. Il entendit soudain un bruit lourd suivit d'un cri. Le bras du geek ne suivait plus. Il se tourna vers lui.

Un adolescent tenait une planche de bois tâchée de sang. Au sol, Jérémy se tenait le nez, pleurant. Sa main s'emplissait de sang. Les deux autres délinquants arrivèrent à la hauteur de celui tenant le guette à pan.

« Merde... Merde... »

Ses jambes tremblaient trop pour le porter. Le plus costaud des trois s'approchait de lui. Il voulait courir. S'enfuir. Il voulait que son frère soit là. Le protège.

* * *

Le Patron s'éveilla en sursaut. Ses mouchoirs encore humides tombèrent sur le sol. Il releva la tête pour regarder l'heure. En retard. Il sauta sur ses pieds, enfila des vêtements, et ne prit même pas la peine de se laver les mains avant de partir en trombe. Il mit la trottinette de son frère en bandoulière autour de son torse. Il enfourcha son vélo, et disparut en quelques instants.

Avait-il volontairement mis un jogging ? Il n'en était pas sûr lui même. Il culpabilisait de s'être endormi, après une séance de branlette plus qu'agréable, à penser à un visage bien précis. Une inquiétude insurmontable le rongeait, il ne la comprenait pas.

Si on avait blessé Mathieu en son absence. Absence dû à sa déviance. Il accéléra encore.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Alors? Vos réactions? J'avoue que j'étais très très stressée à l'idée de vous mettre un lemon d'eux à cet âge. Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je sais que certaines d'entre vous sont plus jeunes, et peut-être plus prudes. Bref. Dites moi vos impressions !

Cette fois, je vais vous parler de deux chanteurs ! Ils sont assez connus, surtout l'un d'eux. Il s'agit de **Brassens** et **Giedré** !

Tout d'abord, Brassens. Si j'en parle, ce n'est pas par peur que vous n'ayez pas entendu son nom, mais plutôt que, comme moi, vous vous disiez que la musique de vieux, c'est bon pour se reposer, mais on ne s'amuse pas en l'écoutant. Bon sang, j'avais tellement tord de croire cela ! Sa musique peut être drôle, fine, dégueulasse, triste, nostalgique, ou juste belle ! Si je peux vous en conseiller :  
\- Des critiques sociétales : "**La mauvaise ****herbe**", "**La mauvaise réputation**" (dont je me sens très proche),"**Putain de toi**"  
\- Des chansons grivoises (&amp; drôles!) : "**gare au ****gorille**!", "**Quatre-vin****gt quinze fois sur cent**", "**S'faire enculer**"

\- Des chansons belles : "**C****hanson pour l'Auver****gnat**", et surtout "**Les copains d'abord**".

Ensuite, ma belle Giedré. Si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà via Mathieu (qui en écoute également), cette femme est un mélange fracassant &amp; comique d'insolence, d'indécence, et de candeur. Impossible me direz vous? Regardez sa bouille ingénue, écouté sa voix de chérubin. Puis entendez les paroles. Vous comprendrez la nuance.  
Des chansons à vous conseiller :

"**La belle aux bois**" (la barre de rire, toujours), "**Les petits enfants**", "**jolie c****hanson**", "**Pissez debout**", "**Ode à la contraception**"... Bref, écoutez tout !

Elle critique avec sa voix d'ange, et ses mots crus, qu'on oserait pas même mettre dans un RP entre le Patron et un Antoine sous ghb.

Vous avez vu, j'essaie de publier assez vite. J'essaie.  
Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me motive vraiment !  
(Spécial merci à Alice, qui me force à écrire)

Tendresse &amp; Bigoudis Chauffants,  
Age of empire m'attend,  
Maria !


	10. Chapter 10

« Patron ! »

La voix de Mathieu arrivait aux oreilles du geek tel un écho. Lointaine, irréelle. Un dernier appel de la réalité, s'éloignant vers un univers impalpable. Des ondes choquaient son petit corps, lui évoquant encore sa prison de chaire.

Un sentiment d'être léger, proche même de la non-existence s'emparait de lui. Mais toujours cet enfermement, ce faux refuge couvert de peau, empêchait un épanouissement qu'il sentait pourtant proche.

Soudain, plus rien. Jérémy ne ressentait plus aucune souffrance, qu'elle soit morale ou physique. Tout lui parut, l'espace d'un instant, limpide, avant de disparaître pour ne plus rien laisser. Plus d'échos. Plus de sensations. Un repos, un apaisement. Il se sentait porté, vers plus loin. Plus beau.

Du temps passa sans doute. Dans cet état, la notion du temps n'existait plus elle même. Pas plus que son corps. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci débuta de lui renvoyer des signaux.

Ses hanches, ses jambes, il les sentait à nouveau. Cependant, ses jambes s'en allaient, comme à la perpendiculaire de son tronc, et tournant lentement pour se mettre en place. Ses épaules aussi apparaissaient lentement dans sa conscience. Puis Sa nuque. Sa tête.

D'un coup, tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Il se redressa en sursaut pour les prendre entre ses mains. Empirant ainsi la situation, il se mit à hurler. Il sentit une agitation autour de lui, qu'on le touchait, mais il se débattit comme un lion. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait retourner à sa tranquillité passée. Un pincement dans son bras, et la torture céda sa place à une fatigue surnaturelle. Devant lui défila le plafond blanc avant que son occiput ne choque l'oreiller derrière lui.

* * *

« Patron ! »

Mathieu appelait son frère de toute sa poitrine, avec le reste d'espoir qui succombait aux coups qu'il encaissait. Quand on le propulsa sur le sol, son regard tomba sur Jérémy. Inanimé au sol, du sang formait une flaque autour de lui. Sommet se mit à trembler, d'une peur qui se transformait en rage. Il se remit sur ses pieds, faisant face à ses deux assaillants. Le troisième donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du geek.

« Arrêtez ! Vociféra Mathieu. Ne le touchez pas, monstres ! »

Il s'efforçait de garder le contrôle, de bomber son torse, de garder la dignité que ses parents lui inculquaient depuis des années. Ses jambes flageolaient, autant que sa vision. On lui avait blessé la cuisse, le ventre, le torse. Ses avant bras, qu'il employait comme bouclier de fortune, souffraient eux aussi.

Il voyait leur ombre s'approcher, alors tout se troublait autour de lui. Il se concentra pour discerner clairement le plus proche, dont il évita le coup d'un pas chancelant. Soudain, on le poussa par derrière, et il s'effondra en avant. Ses bras limitèrent les dégâts, mais son front heurta tout de même le sol.

Il resta immobile quelques instants, réalisant douloureusement les larmes qui coulaient et qui se mélangeaient à son sang. Au loin, le geek gisait. Il le pensait déjà agonisait, se noyant bientôt dans ses propres liquides. Il tendit le bras vers lui, près à ramper.

« Mathieu ! »

La voix du Patron résonnait à son oreille. Elle se répéta dans sa tête de longue de fois. D'abord ferme, puis vibrante, et finalement étranglé de pugnacité. Il releva sa tête ensanglantée, pour voir son frère, qui, sur son vélo, le fixait. Il se reposa entièrement au sol, alors que l'agitation se trouvait partout autour de lui. Il se tourna difficilement sur le dos.

Le ciel tirait sur des nuances de chaudes, qui écrasaient le bleu pâle. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa glisser vers l'inconscience, confiant.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il reconnut, ses paupières toujours closes, l'odeur de son frère partout autour de lui. La chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne lui parvint. Il identifiait ce toucher sans mal. A la façon dont les doigts s'agitaient d'ailleurs, il comprit que son cadet cauchemardait.

* * *

Les yeux suppliants de Mathieu demeuraient la dernière image certaine dans l'esprit du Patron. Après cela, il se retrouva spectateur dans son corps. Il observait, mais sa vue n'avait rien d'intelligible. Les couleurs se mélangeaient. Des bribes noires &amp; rouges formaient des troubles dans ses souvenirs. Avec les grésillements qui lui occupaient les oreilles, tout coïncidait pour le faire croire qu'il se trouvait dans un tube cathodique, un soir d'orage.

Il roula jusqu'à l'agresseur le plus proche, qui rouait de beignes Jérémy. A moins d'un mètre, il se contenta de sauter de son vélo, pour que celui-ci le prenne en plein visage. Il suivit son atterrissage d'une balayette, qui le mit à terre. Ainsi sonné, l'adolescent n'aurait sans doute plus bougé. Mais ça ne suffisait pas au Patron. Il posa son pied sur sa gorge, et l'écrasa progressivement. Il l'entendait suffoquer sous ses pieds. Il y prit du plaisir.

Un autre lui sauta dessus. Habitué par son sport à ce type d'attaque, il le rabaissa au sol en un instant. Alors qu'il s'échinait à le frapper, le troisième, plus costaud, profita de sa concentration pour lui asséner un coup de pied au visage.

Le Patron ne s'autorisa pas à bouger sa face. Lâchant sa seconde victime, il se leva avec un tel charisme de destruction que le jeune n'osa agir. Ce dernier, observant brièvement son ami au sol, craignait déjà le coup qui suivrait. Mais le calme vicieux du Patron l'inquiéta davantage.

Celui-ci finit par redresser la tête. Dans son regard, on pouvait presque lire de la jubilation. De ses lèvres tirées en un sourire dément serpentaient des gouttelettes de sang, jusqu'à son menton et son cou. Un rire émana de ses lèvres, lui même ne l'entendit pas. En face de lui, l'agresseur se mit à genou et implora une pitié qu'il lui refusa violemment, à coup de trottinette.

Quand il se contrôla à nouveau, le Patron courut vers son frère. Il le voyait tremblant, froid, blanc, immobile. Il ne sentit même pas sa respiration faible.

« Mathieu... Mathieu... Mathieu ! »

Il s'égosilla, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur son épaule ne le réveille.

« Je suis là Patron. »

A demi assis sur son lit d'hôpital, son jumeau le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

« Tu m'as sauvé, précisa-t-il alors que le benjamin s'effondrait en sanglots. »

* * *

Comme il pleura durant longtemps, les visites prirent fin et le service hospitalier força le Patron à quitter Mathieu. Ce dernier se remémora la veille non sans quelques trous de mémoire. Des questions, alors que la nuit s'abattait, le harcelèrent.

Ces jeunes attendaient-ils chaque jeudi soir pour leur vengeance ? Comment se portaient-ils actuellement Et Jérémy alors ? Cet enfant, qui attirait toute sa pitié, s'en sortait-il comme lui, avec quelques contusions et une cicatrice sur le front ? Si son jumeau ne s'était pas interposé, seraient-ils tous deux morts ? Ses parents avaient dû être mis au courant, quand viendraient-ils ? Que feraient-ils à son frère s'ils apprenaient qu'il les protégeait avant chaque jeudi ?

Il poussa un long soupir. Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité du lit, mais n'y rencontrèrent personne. Accoutumé à la présence de son cadet, il sentit un manque, pire, un vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre, que déjà il s'endormait.

Quand le lendemain le Patron entra dans sa chambre, à la première heure, Mathieu discerna de suite un malaise chez son proche. Il se redressa en position assise, faisant glisser sa chemisette bleue vers l'avant. Son jumeau se précipita pour le maintenir et fermer, dans son dos, les boutons poussoirs. Malgré leur proximité, Mathieu ne sentit pas un instant sa peau contre la sienne. Le Patron se recula dès qu'il en eut la possibilité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je m'étais endormi.

\- Ca arrive à tout le monde.

\- Après avoir... M'être...

\- Dis le.

\- Après m'être branler.

\- Ca arrive.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui se passerait.

\- J'aurais dû être là.

\- Tu l'as été.

\- Trop tard.

\- A temps pour me sauver. »

Le benjamin n'osait pas relever les yeux de ses chaussures. Dans son costume noir, on eut dit qu'il allait à un enterrement.

« Les parents sont au courant ?

\- Ils finissent leur affaire et rentrent demain.

\- Je vois. »

Le Patron sembla hésiter, avant de bégayer :

« Ils... Ils vont vouloir... Père va me... Et …

\- J'y ai pensé. On a juste à ne pas leur dire qu'il y avait un risque. Que tu es venu parce que tu as eu un pressentiment. Que tu m'as sauvé. Ce qui est vrai.

\- Et les causes … ? Ils vont vouloir porter plainte contre ces mecs.

\- Comment ils vont ?

\- Ils... »

Il se racla la gorge, comme gêné.

« L'un d'eux a un traumatisme crânien. L'autre le tibia et le nez cassés. Et le dernier, il a juste quelques dents en moins, et des bleus partout sur le visage.

\- Les parents voudront étouffer l'affaire.

\- Ils vont m'envoyer dans un centre pour enfant délinquant oui...

\- Non, ça nuirait à leur image. Je m'occupe d'eux. Je te promets ça va aller. Il ne faudrait pas impliquer Jérémy non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui cause des problèmes. On dira qu'il fut simple témoin. »

Mathieu aperçut des larmes tomber au sol. Il rigola nerveusement, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu pleures encore ? T'es vraiment une fillette, je suis plus amoché que toi et est-ce que je pleure ? »

Un couinement lui répondit. Depuis quand son frère couinait ?

« Oui ?

\- Pardon, entendit-il. Pardon. Pardon ! »

Il l'observa s'effondrer en sanglots de culpabilité.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

La voix de Mathieu tonna si fort dans le cœur de son frère, que celui-ci arrêta toute effusion de tristesse.

« J'ai besoin de toi contre moi, ajouta l'aîné en ouvrant ses bras. »

Le Patron s'y plongea, tremblotant , mais quelque part réconforté.

* * *

Jérémy ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment à l'hôpital. Ses parents pouvaient continuer à travailler sans problème, et passer le soir. En journée, il ne recevait aucune visite. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, bien qu'il espéra celle de Mathieu.

Par ses géniteurs, il avait appris que ce dernier se portait plutôt correctement, il récupérait rapidement. Peut-être ignorait-il sa présence ? Quant-au Patron, il ne demandait pas de nouvelles, car il ne le savait même pas présent au moment de la bataille.

Ses journées se constituaient de jeux, sur sa console portable Que ce soit chez lui ou ici, ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour lui. Sa douleur à la tête l'empêchait parfois de poursuivre, auquel cas il se contentait de fermer les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'elle diminue.

Quand venait le temps de ses soins, le geek se réjouissait infirmiers s'occupaient de lui administrer ses médicaments, et abordaient toujours des sourires réconfortants. Les aides soignants lavaient et changeaient ses draps, pendant que le kiné le faisait marcher. Ses jambes et cuisses n'avaient en rien souffert, mais le choc au niveau de son crâne lui valait quelques déséquilibres.

Le médecin lui apprit quelques heures après son réveil, que son nez cassé s'additionnait à un léger traumatisme crânien. Bien qu'il s'évanouit un long moment au moment de l'impact, et qu'il ait perdu beaucoup de sang, les désagréments causés -troubles statiques, nausées et céphalées- ne se feront plus ressentir du tout sous quelques mois.

Heureusement, sa mémoire ne souffrit pas. Il apprenait avec toujours la même facilité ses cours, qu'une infirmière lui donnait. L'écriture, il le prenait comme certain, appartenait à l'un des jumeaux. Les deux abordant, pour l'école du moins, la même calligraphie, il ne se prononçait pas dessus, malgré les détails qui le portait à penser qu'il s'agissait de ceux du benjamin.

Des coups sur sa porte le dégagea du cours de français qu'il lisait. On toquait souvent à sa porte pour ses soins, il s'attendait donc, à cet instant encore, voir un personnel de l'hôpital. Les heures de la journée passant les unes après les autres sans lui apporter quelques péripéties, il se retrouva bien stupéfait de voir un enfant entrer. Pas n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

Il hésita quelques secondes, alors que l'autre n'osait pas lever le visage du sol, avant de tenter un timide :

« Patron ?

\- T'es chiant à toujours deviner geek ! »

Le concerné lui accorda de voir son visage. Ses yeux rougies alarmèrent Jérémy, qui se redressa pour se lever, un peu trop vite. Une nausée le prit, il ferma les yeux pour la contrôler. Deux bras vinrent l'aider à se rallonger.

« Les doc's ont dû te dire d'y aller doucement gamin.

\- Oui... Désolé...

\- Bon, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il demanda sur son ton habituel, en désignant le lit, mais sa politesse dérouta cependant le geek, qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir à lui accorder un droit.

« Bien sûr, affirma-t-il en se décalant un peu. »

Le silence qui suivit le mit dans un léger malaise, mais, constatant à la tête du Patron que celui-ci cherchait ses mots, il lui offrit tout le temps dont il nécessitait.

« Tu as l'air mieux que je pensais. Malgré ton gros pansement sur le nez.

\- M...Merci ?

\- Ils t'ont pas ménagé ces mecs hein ?

\- Non...

\- Tu vas t'en remettre ?

\- Je crois oui. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, tenta-t-il de sourire.

\- Je vois, répondit sérieusement le Patron. »

Ils se dévisagèrent calmement. Le geek n'osait pas demander directement à son interlocuteur la raison de sa blessure à la joue.

« Je suis content de voir qu'on t'a transmis mes cours, observa ce dernier.

\- Oui, des soignants me les apportaient, merci beaucoup !

\- Du toutes façons je les donne à mon frère.

\- C … Comment il va ?

\- Mathieu va bien. Il récupère. Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir. Il pourra sans doute bientôt.. Nos parents ont interdit de mettre au courant de sa présence à l'hôpital, donc il doit être cloîtrer. Mais demain, ils vont faire une apparition télévisée pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé, alors Mathieu pourra venir.

\- Oh... Je vois.

\- Tes parents, ils ont prévu … »

La porte s'ouvrit justement, laissant entrer les concernés. Le Patron se leva de suite. Le geek s'étonna du changement total des traits de son visage. Il semblait caché toute ses émotions sincères derrière un masque de biensé vit rarement un tel ravalement de façade.

« Bonjour madame, monsieur. Je suis le benjamin des Sommet. »

Interloqués, les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard incertain. Accoutumé à causer un certain trouble en déclinant son identité, le Patron leur épargna une réponse gauche, en s'affichant devant eux, tour à tour, main tendue.

« Madame, vos yeux sont d'un charme tout à fait exceptionnel. Monsieur, cette rencontre est plus qu'opportune. J'allais justement entretenir votre fils des projets de mes parents. »

Médusé par la verve du jeune homme, ils répondirent poliment, tentant d'égalé son éloquence, maladroitement. Le Patron les invita à s'asseoir et s'excusa de devoir rester avec eux au chevet de Jérémy.

« Mes parents, voyez vous, ont une certaine réputation. Jérémy vous a-t-il raconté l'histoire en entier... Je devine que non.

\- Jérémy ? S'inquiéta sa mère, qui paraissait parfaitement aimante.

\- Désolé maman...

\- Ne le blâmez pas. En vérité, un soir que mon frère rentrait de ses cours, qu'il a en même temps que le... que Jérémy, se rattrapa-t-il, ce dernier reçut des violences. Mathieu l'aida à s'en défaire. Pour venger l'honneur de mon frère, impudemment menacé, j'utilisais les qualités de votre fils en terme d'informatique pour les faire renvoyer de l'école. Suite à cela, qui se déroula en hiver, je les rejoignais chaque soir. Je suis, voyez vous, d'un bon grade de judo. »

Jérémy papillonnait des paupières à voir ainsi le Patron déblatérer.

« Toujours est-il que le soir où nos proches ont souffert, j'ai failli à ma tâche. »

Le regard du Patron fit frissonner le geek. Il le fixait avec culpabilité, et colère envers lui même.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Ses mots semblaient coûter beaucoup au riche descendant. Jérémy glissa sa main contre la sienne, alors qu'il se tenait près de son lit. Il regrettait déjà, craignant un quelconque courroux, mais reçu à la place, un sourire pincé.

« Je ne.. .

\- Mais voyons ! Ne soyez pas désolé ! S'exclama la mère.

\- C'est sûr ! Vous le protégiez tout ce temps, sans qu'on ne vous offre rien en échange. »

Le Patron ne précisa pas qu'il surveillait surtout son frère. L'affabilité des parents à son égard lui serviraient sans doute un jour. Il retourna son intérêt sur le geek. Quand celui-ci put s'exprimer, il affirma vigoureusement qu'il ne considérait en rien que le Patron était en faute.

« Toujours est-il, que malgré mon retard j'arrivais à temps pour les prendre la main dans le sac. Tu étais déjà inconscient, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son camarade. Je les ai blessé, gravement. »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Vous n'avez bien sûr pas à vous inquiétez, une distance de sécurité à directement été mis entre eux et ma famille, et par extension, vous. Ils ne sont pas dans cet institut. Mes parents vont passer l'école sous silence quant-à la cause du renvoie. Jérémy sera considéré comme témoin. La seule chose qu'il vous faut faire, c'est être discret. S'il vous plaît. »

L'accord fut passer sans problème, non sans un flot de remerciements et de compliment sur la bravoure du Patron.

* * *

Bonsoir ! Je profite d'achever ce chapitre tôt pour écrire sur un comédien que j'aime énormément. Mais d'abord, petite question : la longueur des chapitres vous convient-elle ?

Donc, aujourd'hui je vous parle d'une personne qui fait des vidéos sur youtube, et qui risque (c'est une certitude en fait) d'apparaître dans cette fiction ! Il s'agit de **Matthieu Longatte**. Bien que je l'ai déjà cité dans une autre fiction, je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre vous le connaissent, ce que je comprends. Il est l'animateur de l'émission youtube **Bonjour Tristesse**, mon grand coup de cœur.

Le Bonjour Tristesse, c'est l'étalage énergique et vulgaire des dernières nouvelles de France. Majoritairement politique, mais avec quelques faits divers, je trouve toujours mon compte dans ce divertissement.

Les critiques qu'il fait sont souvent dans mon sens, j'avoue être réconfortée de voir que d'autres personnes croient encore un peu que la solidarité est possible. La politique y est traité de façon plutôt impartiale : il crie sur tout le monde, peu importe le parti.  
Outre sa vulgarité, je suis toujours très touché par la sonorité de ses paroles. Il rime en parlant avec un rythme soutenu, je crois parfois entendre ce que le rap devrait être, sans l'instrumentale. Un bon écrivain dans son domaine, si je peux dire cela ainsi.

Niveau humour, j'avoue ne jamais avoir entendu quelqu'un déblatérer avec une telle éloquence des insultes aussi originales que nombreuses. Bien que crues, elles me font toujours beaucoup rire.

Quelques exemples (soft) :

« T'es l'écran tactile de l'enculé toi, tu navigues avec fluidité et aisance grâce à ton système d'exploitation... »

« Vous êtes bien dans le pays où les riches ont inventé les soldes pour ne plus avoir à faire la queue derrière les autres le reste du temps »

« Dans une réunion de connards fluorescents, ce serait un phare »

Concernant l'homme, c'est un comédien parisien, manifestant assez engagé. Si ça peut motiver, j'ajouterais d'aspect élancé, bien fait et beau à regarder. Et pourtant, il n'a pas les yeux bleus !

Si vous n'êtes pas convaincu, je vous invite à écouter sa reprise (dont il est l'auteur des paroles, vu que la chanson de base est en anglais) faite avec le** Comité des Reprises** : «** Bonjour 2015** ».

Tendresse &amp; Bigoudis Chauffants  
Maria


	11. Chapter 11

Le Patron, assis sur le lit d'hôpital qu'occupe son frère, caressait sa main. Malgré la luminosité rosée qu'offrait le crépuscule, Mathieu dormait paisiblement. Les couleurs chaudes, sur sa peau laiteuse, adoucissaient ses traits. Le pansement sur son front laissait place maintenant à une petit cicatrice verticale, seul relief sur sa bouille immaculée.

Son torse s'élevait lentement à un rythme régulier, auquel s'associait un souffle audible. Quand ses poils s'étirèrent dans un frisson, son jumeau remonta sa couverture blanche sur lui. Le soleil disparaissait progressivement derrière les bâtiments à l'horizon, plongeant dans le pénombre les frères.

Les doigts du Patron parcoururent la joue de Mathieu. Il se pencha sur lui, respirant son odeur, qu'il reconnaissait, bien que masquée par des médicaments. Il caressa son nez du sien, fermant doucement les yeux.

« Ce sera le dernier... »

Ses lèvres se guidèrent vers celles exposées en dessous. Il les savoura avec lenteur, en retenant la forme, la douceur, la tiédeur. La tendresse de son baiser éveilla son frère qui y répondit chaleureusement. Les yeux du Patron s'ouvrirent, croisant ceux de son frère, alors que leurs bouches s'appréciaient encore. A peine sentit-il une vague d'excitation monter en lui qu'il se retira. Le petit sourire de Mathieu le réconforta.

« Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toujours m'aider, petit frère. »

La main froide de Mathieu retrouva celle du Patron.

« J'ai parlé avec les parents, pour t'innocenter à leurs yeux autant qu'aux miens.

\- Je les ai croisé à leur arrivé, Mère m'a enlacé, avant que j'aille à l'école.

\- Ils sont allés voir les parents de Jérémy ?

\- Ils les ont emmené au tribunal oui. Médiatiquement, l'affaire est presque entièrement censurée. »

Mathieu acquiesça, satisfait.

« Ils ne seraient pas contents qu'on donne une mauvaise image d'eux. »

Le Patron se mordit la lèvre.

« Que je donne une mauvaise image d'eux.

\- Ne sois pas comme ça Patron. Ils t'aiment aussi. »

Devant la moue déconfite de son frère, qui traduisait toute sa peine, Mathieu se redressa pour l'embrasser doucement. Il réalisa stupéfait que son frère esquiva l'approche, lui baisant longuement la joue.

« Je vais y aller, c'est bientôt la fin des visites. Je reviens demain.

\- D'accord... J'irais voir Jérémy je pense. »

Ils se saluèrent dans une étreinte, et le Patron partit. Il rentra chez lui sur son vélo. Son esprit ces derniers temps virevoltait dans tous les sens. Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, il eut une idée fixe.

* * *

Mathieu vivait en réalité son séjour à l'hôpital plutôt agréablement. Étant un « invité de marque » du service hospitalier, il recevait des plats bien meilleurs, voyait un kinésithérapeute trois à quatre fois la journée, et rencontrait chaque jour un interne ou médecin, qui s'émerveillait de sa santé grandissante.

Quand, enfin, on le libéra de la surveillance omniprésente des soignants, il put se promener près des chambres des autres malades. Il prit ses cours du jour sous le bras, s'instruisit de l'emplacement de Jérémy auprès de quelque infirmier, et le rejoignit. Il frappa avant d'entrée, bien que cette marque de politesse lui semblait abusive.

« Oui ? »

Il reconnut sans mal la voix frêle du geek, et pénétra dans la salle. L'expression de celui-ci s'émerveilla à sa vue.

« Mathieu !

\- Bonjour, sourit-il poliment. Je viens t'apporter les cours, vu que j'ai le droit de me balader. Je m'ennuie pas spécialement, mais si tu veux, on peut les faire ensemble, ce sera plus sympa peut-être. Moins chiant en tout cas. »

Bien qu'il s'étonnait de la sociabilité de son vis à vis, Jérémy lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Lui non plus n'avait besoin de personne, mais, ce sentiment provenait d'une éternelle solitude. Il se redressa, puis s'assit. Mathieu poussa la table à roulette devant lui, avant de s'installer à côté.

« Ca a l'air d'aller toi. Ton nez, il est explosé, ou il se remettra sans chirurgie ?

\- On ne sait pas encore, je vais faire une radio cet après midi.

\- Malgré la sécurité sociale, mes parents sont d'accord pour prendre à leur charge tout frais pour ta guérison. Donc, j'espère que tes parents n'hésiteront pas pour l'argent, si le besoin est de te faire refaire le nez.

\- C'est tellement gentil de la part de tes parents !

\- Pas tant que ça. Ils préfèrent simplement ne pas ébruité cette affaire.

\- Le Patron a parlé de quelque chose du genre oui. »

Ils commencèrent l'apprentissage de l'histoire, qu'ils se récitaient l'un à l'autre en une vingtaine de minutes seulement.

« Dis moi, osa craintivement Jérémy, ton frère, il a l'air très.. Perturbé par tout ça...

\- Cet idiot croit que c'est de sa faute.

\- Oui... Il s'est même excusé...

\- Leur vendetta est certes dû à ses images, mais sans lui, on serait sans doute à moitié mort actuellement. Et ce n'est pas à lui de toujours me protéger, ça m'énerve.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire alors... Il n'est même pas mon ami... »

L'héritier Sommet observa la petite tête brune du surdoué.

« Il était jaloux, quand il a su que je t'ai protégé. Mais maintenant, je crois qu'il ne te déteste pas. Tu es la personne la plus proche de nous.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous être proche...

\- Ca ne signifie peut-être pas grand chose pour toi, mais je n'ai jamais fait mes devoirs avec quelqu'un d'autre que le Patron. »

Cette réflexion charma le geek, qui rougit.

« Tu peux nous reconnaître en plus. Comment tu fais ?

\- Vos yeux... Si je ne les vois pas, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal. Sauf quand vous êtes séparés, il est super simple à reconnaître le Patron quand il est seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est plus vulgaire et ronchon que toi.

\- N'insulte pas mon frère, rétorqua froidement Mathieu. »

Jérémy s'agita d'un coup, faisait d'amples gestes de bras.

« Ce n'est pas une insulte ! Loin de là l'idée de vous insulter ! C'est sa façon d'être c'est tout ! Je te trouve plus admirable que lui dans ton caractère, mais le sien ne vaut pas moins pour autant !

\- Plus admirable, s'étonna Mathieu.

\- Quand tu m'as sauvé... Quand tu ne t'es pas enfui... Je ne sais pas si le Patron aurait réagi pareil , à part si tu avais été concerné. »

Mathieu ne se permit pas d'acquiescer, mais sa pensée convergeait avec elle de son interlocuteur.

« Mon frère est et restera toujours l'être qui m'est le plus cher, et la réciproque est exacte également. Cependant, je ne supporte pas l'injustice ou l'abus de pouvoir. C'est un peu ironique vue la place de ma famille...

\- Du tout ! C'est formidable que tu puisses penser comme ça!

\- Arrête de me complimenter tout le temps, t'es chiant ! »

Jérémy se concentra sur son cahier, non sans songer qu'à cet instant, Mathieu ressemblait incroyablement à son frère. Ils finirent les mathématiques en silence.

« J'ai une question... ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le prénom du Patron, c'est pas « le Patron », n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien joué Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi il n'utilise pas son prénom ?

\- Il ne l'aime pas, c'est tout.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il m'appelle geek, gamin etc ?

\- Ca, c'est plus un caprice. Mais ça montre déjà que tu es spécial un tant soit peu, vu que tu es dans un de ses caprices. Pour son prénom, c'est autre chose. Si un jour il doit t'en parler, il t'en parlera. Je n'ai rien à dire là dessus. »

Le geek hocha la tête. Après une lecture de français qu'ils firent tous deux, Jérémy présenta à Mathieu son jeu portable. Ils jouèrent tour à tour, allongé dans le lit du geek. Si Mathieu se fermait rapidement à la discussion dès qu'elle se voulait personnelle, il appréciait les jeux presque autant que le geek.

Les aide-soignants apportèrent le repas du soir, et demandèrent aux deux garçons de se séparer. Le plus âgé affirma qu'il repasserait pour jouer le lendemain, et ils se quittèrent plus proches que la veille.

* * *

Bénéficiant de passes spéciaux, qu'on ne donne qu'à ceux qui financent en parti l'institut, les parents de Mathieu purent le voir après les heures de visite, brièvement. Sa mère le couvrait de baiser, sans pour autant risquer d'abîmer son nouveau rouge à lèvre carmin, son père le fixait avec sollicitude. L'enfant prononça encore quelques paroles au bénéfice de son jumeau. Ses parents, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à lui être reconnaissant, jugeaient sa conduite acceptable pour la situation. Ils demandèrent simplement qu'en cas futurs, on les informa plus tôt.

« Mère, Père, demanda Mathieu avant qu'ils ne partent.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrais-je avoir un ordinateur portable ? Je pense que ces outils sont l'avenir, et qu'il faut m'habituer rapidement à en utiliser. De plus, je passerai mon temps plus agréablement ici.

\- Bien sûr mon ange, accorda sa mère. »

Le collégien sourit. Il n'aurait qu'à demander à son benjamin de récupérer Mass Effect pour poursuivre son jeu devenu fétiche.

* * *

Quand le Patron arriva dans leur villa, ses parents s'absentaient. Il les croisa à peine, avant de se retrouver seul. Il saisit un couteau dans sa cuisine, et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain. Fixant son visage dans le miroir, il vit celui de son jumeau.

Son souffle s'accéléra. Ses membres tremblaient. Il monta la lame près de sa joue. Ses mouvements erratiques compliquaient l'opération qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes de peur. Mais, au fond de ses globes humides, brillait une lueur de détermination démoniaque.

« Mathieu, murmurait-il. Mathieu. »

Le moindre éclair de lucidité lui aurait permis de lâcher son arme. Mais, cette lucidité, disparaissait à chaque pensée pour cet horrible après midi. Alors, sa folie s'écoula jusqu'à son bras, qui monta encore, pour appuyer la lame contre son front. Il grondait sa douleur, alors qu'il plantait le couteau, pour recopier avec exactitude la cicatrice de son jumeau.

A peine eut-il terminer qu'il se débarrassa du couteau, et vivement, couvrit sa plaie suintante d'un chiffon. Le sang, toujours très présent au niveau de crâne, coulait à flot sur le côté de sa face. Quand la souffrance s'apaisa, il releva son regard vers le miroir. Il se contempla, admirant le sang pourpre sur sa peau.

Son cœur s'accéléra encore, voyant ses doigts souillés. Des images vinrent en rafale, des quelques instants où il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Un sourire dément s'empara de lui. Il revoyait ses poings frappés le crâne qui se brisait d'un des adolescents. La semence poisseuse de sa victime se mélangeait encore à sa sueur. Le coup qu'il reçut, qui amocha sa mâchoire lui fit goûter son sang. Il allongea sa langue sur sa joue pour en récolter les gouttes. Un rire sadique résonna dans toute la maisonnée, avant que le Patron ne s'écroule en arrière, fatigué par la perte de ses liquides.

Quand il se redressa, saignait toujours. Il attacha un bandeau autour de sa tête, qu'il serra vigoureusement. Il s'en alla manger quelques aliments, affamé par sa blessure. Il se doucha ensuite, et alla se coucher.

Dans son lit, où l'odeur de Mathieu l'ensorcelait, il ne se masturba pas ce soir. Il y songea, mais se le refusa . Plutôt les cauchemars. Plutôt l'insomnie. Plus jamais, plus jamais ses envies ne mettrait en danger son frère. Il se le jura.


	12. Chapter 12

« Non ! Ah ! Arrêtez ! Non ! »

Mathieu s'éveilla en sursaut, alors que son frère, toujours endormi, luttait contre un ennemi invisible. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il se sentait faible. Lamentablement faible.

La fin de leur année de sixième étonna Mathieu au plus haut point. Suite à l'agression, il ne restait que quelques semaines de cours, avant les vacances d'été. Le retour de Jérémy et lui, après leur séjour à l'hôpital, se passa normalement. Le réel changement résidait dans le comportement du Patron.

Celui-ci s'était « accidentellement » blessé au front, de manière à ce que les deux frères soient à nouveau identiques. Et soudés comme jamais. Ils ne passaient plus une seconde l'un sans l'autre, parlaient dans un simultané effrayant. Leur conversation se limitait à eux mêmes. Ils daignaient parfois répondre quand on leur parlait, et s'accordaient quelques échanges avec Jérémy.

Même chez eux, le Patron s'isolait très rarement, quand son aîné jouait à Mass Effect, qu'il ne tarderait pas à finir. Il se posait alors devant son piano, et faisait danser les touches sous ses doigts.

Mathieu et Jérémy voyaient l'état de leur sauveur se dégrader de jour en jour, sous leurs regards impuissants. Ses cernes s'accentuaient, si bien qu'on reconnaissait de plus en plus aisément les jumeaux. Et pour cause. Les nuits, le benjamin Sommet ne connaissait plus le repos.

Son frère le savait. Les cauchemars le harcelaient. Le Patron se réveillait en sueur, en hurlant, à toutes heures. Il se retrouvait souvent au sol, à force de s'agiter, croyait d'abord Mathieu. Il le veilla un jour, faisant semblant de dormir. En vérité, le Patron attendait de penser son aîné endormi, avant de s'allonger lui même par terre. Sans doute avait-il peur de le blesser à nouveau.

Les soirées d'horreurs se répétaient inlassablement. Peu importe la solution qu'il avait un jour trouvé pour ne plus en faire, elle ne fonctionnait plus, ou il ne la pratiquait plus.

Le début des vacances n'arrangea rien. Les hurlements et les agitations persistaient. Quand il passait plusieurs heures à faire de la natation ou du karaté, il pouvait plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Ces moments étaient trop rares. Mathieu, quand il le voyait ainsi dormir, se demandait toujours ce qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer les chimères de son frère. Lui qui le protégeait, veillait sur lui, il ne pouvait rien pour lui en retour. Il se devait de trouver une solution.

Ses parents, voyant leur fils insomniaque, trouva bonne l'idée de les séparer de chambre, aussi longtemps que le Patron ne se contrôlerait pas -ou que Mathieu n'exigeait pas d'être avec son petit frère-. Cela n'arrangea en rien le cas de se dernier.

* * *

Un soir, de début août, alors que le moral et la santé du Patron se détérioraient toujours, Mathieu sortit de son sommeil. Il n'entendit pas le Patron crier ou se débattre. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. Il sauta de son lit et rejoignit la chambre du cadet. Recroquevillé dos à lui, celui-ci sanglotait. Il se faufila dans les draps et lui caressa le flanc.

« Patron...

\- Je peux plus Mathieu... Vivre avec ça... J'en peux plus.. »

Il le sentait trembler, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je veux mourir. Pends moi putain... J'en peux plus...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'inquiéta Mathieu en se collant contre lui. Tu peux pas me laisser.

\- Je veux dormir... Pourquoi je peux pas ! Pourquoi ! »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Mathieu l'enserra encore plus fort.

« Mathieu... Je veux plus vivre... Je suis à bout...

\- Tu... Avant pour dormir tu faisais … Ce truc...

\- Je veux plus le faire. Ca t'a mis en danger. Je veux plus être un problème pour toi...

\- Tu seras jamais un problème pour moi ! »

Mathieu, outré des pensées de son frère, le força à se mettre sur le dos, et s'installa sur son bassin. Il lui saisit le menton pour imposer un contact visuel.

« On va trouver une solution. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais te faire dormir.

\- Mathieu...

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, à chaque fois que tu auras un cauchemars. Plus question de chambre à part. Je serais toujours là. »

Son ton était ferme. Il crut déceler une once d'espoir dans la diminution des soubresauts du Patron.

« On commence dès ce soir, suggéra-t-il en s penchant pour l'embrasser. »

Il s'agissait de leur premier baiser depuis quatre mois. Mathieu s'avouait que cette pratique lui avait manqué. Il s'allongea sur le côté , entraînant le Patron contre lui. Il lui parut particulièrement chétif.

« Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Viens contre moi. »

Leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent. Mathieu se décala légèrement pour que la tête du Patron repose contre son torse.

« Ferme les yeux, et ne pense qu'à moi. »

Il lui massait doucement le dos, alors que leur respiration se synchronisait. Il attendit d'entendre le souffle endormi de son frère, avant de s'assoupir lui aussi.

* * *

Les nuits se succédaient, et Mathieu n'avait de cesse de trouver de nouvelles techniques pour apaiser son frère. Un jour il l'embrassait, l'autre il lui jouait du piano, parfois, il s'installait sur son bassin et lui massait le dos. Progressivement, ses efforts payaient. Le Patron reprenait des couleurs et de la vivacité.

Désireux de toujours trouver de meilleurs solutions, il guettait, avec l'aide virtuelle de Jérémy, les sites pseudo-médicaux où se logeraient des informations sur le sommeil. Il découvrit alors Doctissimo, et sa crédulité y prit un coup : attention à internet, se dit-il, cependant toujours admiratif.

Les principales données fiables conseillaient la branlette -que le Patron s'interdisait, à tord selon son frère-, l'alcool et la clope. Habitué à boire un verre de vin sans plus y ressentir d'effet, Mathieu opta pour le cigarette. Avant que ses parents ne partent en voyage d'affaire, il leur déroba deux clopes.

Quand ils s'en allèrent, il proposa une balade à son frère, le soir. Ils se promenèrent à travers Saint-Étienne, jusqu'à trouver un coin tranquille, excentré. Là, Mathieu sortit son acquisition, ce qui surpris, mais attisa l'admiration de son benjamin. Ils s'y essayèrent tous deux, et en rentrant, se promirent de tenter à nouveau une fois plus âgé. L'odeur prit trois jours à partir entièrement. Ils s'amusèrent bien à se nettoyer l'un l'autre dans leur énorme bain – jacuzzi. Ce moment de nudité partagée leur fit découvrir que leur corps, bien que grandissant, se voulait toujours scrupuleusement identique l'un à l'autre.

Quand il faisait beau, ils se rendaient dans les terrains de sport appartenant à sa famille, ou ceux dont ils possédaient la carte. S'épuisant ainsi le corps, ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre, parfois même dans la voiture du chauffeur. Mathieu n'aimait pas le sport, mais voir son frère reprendre de l'assurance en valait le prix.

* * *

Les cours reprirent sans briser leurs habitudes. Ils continuèrent de se dépenser, surtout le Patron, qui courrait plusieurs kilomètres le soir, après ses devoirs, quand il en avait l'énergie. Les élèves de leur classe n'avaient rien de bien intéressant. Jérémy ne s'y trouvait pas. Appréciant tout de même légèrement ce petit, ils allaient parfois le voir, simulant un hasard pourtant fréquent. Le geek y croyait dur comme fer.

« Tu me conseillerais quoi comme jeu, demanda Mathieu. J'ai terminé Mass Effect...

\- Le suivant sort bientôt, en attendant, je te conseille Hallo ! Mais je ne l'ai que sur console... Je ne crois pas qu'il existe sur ordinateur... Tu n'as toujours pas de console ?

\- Non... Nos parents n'aiment pas ça.

\- Oh... Ah ! Tu pourrais venir jouer chez moi ! »

Le Patron se tendit, et passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de son frère, soudain intéressé par une conversation qui, quelques instants auparavant, ne le concernait pas le moins du monde.

« Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai trois manettes, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu joueras aussi ! »

Il lui sourit avec innocence, comme s'il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à inviter Mathieu sans le Patron.

« Je voulais vous inviter depuis longtemps... Mes parents sont d'accords, mais ils ont peur que notre maison soit trop petit ou pittoresque pour vous... Ils vous aiment beaucoup, vu que vous m'avez sauvé, mais ils ont honte je crois.

\- On verra, gronda le Patron. »

Son aîné lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les toilettes. A peine le porte fermé, il se colla à lui pour l'embrasser, créant une nuée de baiser papillons.

« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il plaît. J'ai envie de jouer à la console... Allé... »

Il se frottait contre lui tel un chat affamé, ce qui ne manqua pas de plaire à son benjamin. Quand ses baisers descendirent dans son cou -technique mise au point par Mathieu récemment, et fonctionnant un peu trop bien-, il frissonna.

« Pas là...

\- S'il te plaît, murmurait Mathieu su sa gorge. »

Le Patron sauta presque en arrière et accepta. Ses joues rouges, dues à des battements de cœur bien trop vifs, et à un afflux de sang considérable, amusèrent Mathieu. Il se sentit même un peu honoré de l'effet qu'il produisait, sans savoir pourquoi. Ils retournèrent chez Jérémy, et Mathieu, cachant sa joie derrière son visage inexpressif habituel, accepta. Jérémy vit très bien l'impatience et l'euphorie éclairer dans son regard, et lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Le logis de Jérémy, en effet, ne payait pas de mine devant leur villa, ou même leur maisons de vacances. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne maison à architecture en ferme visible, sur deux étages.

Au rez de chaussé, dans la cuisinait, la mère du geek les attendait avec un gâteau au citron. C'était une femme rondouillarde, mais qui s'occupait d'elle. Ses cheveux teints en blonds, coupés court, encadraient un visage aux joues saillantes. Ses yeux, les mêmes que son fils, brillaient avec bienveillance.

Le duo s'excusa poliment de leur venue et du dérangement, et ne se privèrent pas d'une part de pâtisserie. En la goûtant, ils échangèrent un regard, qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la mère de Jérémy.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas bon ?

\- Je trouve ça délicieux, sourit son fils innocemment, les lèvres pleines de miettes.

\- Nous n'avons jamais goûté quelque chose de similaire.

\- Ce que nous mangeons est toujours commandé.

\- Nous avons goûté tous les pâtissiers de la ville.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu quelque chose de comparable.

\- Où l'avez vous achetez ? »

Déconcertée par la discussion en diagonale, elle n'arriva pas à forger une réponse spontanée. Jérémy les interrogeait du regard.

« Bah, elle l'a cuisiné pour vous ! »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, et rougirent simultanément. Le geek aperçut les yeux du Patron s'humidifier, alors que la lèvre de Mathieu eut un rictus tout à fait singulier de reconnaissance.

« Merci, lui dirent-ils d'une même voix chargée d'émotion.

\- De rien, leur répondit-elle avec un sourire identique à celui du geek. »

Ce dernier leur proposa de se rendre à l'étage. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit, dans sa chambre, qui pouvait difficilement comprendre encore un bureau, son ordinateur portable à droite, et sa console face à eux. Il leur tendit deux manettes, et s'installa au sol pour leur assurer de la place confortable.

« Elle est ridicule ta chambre, se moqua le Patron, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Elle n'est vraiment pas grande, affirma Mathieu. Et c'est quoi ce papier peint ? Des éléphants en fresques ?

\- Ce orange est tout à fait horripilant.

\- On t'a jamais dit qu'on pouvait retapisser ou quoi ? »

Jérémy releva des yeux larmoyants vers eux. Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendrir sans en ressortir encore plus cassants. Mathieu, soudain concentré sur la musique du jeu qui s'enclenchait, ne lui accorda pas d'intérêt. Le Patron, songeant peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'argent pour refaire la tapisserie, soupira :

« C'est douillet au moins. On sent que t'es chez toi. »

Jérémy ravala ses larmes et hocha la tête. Mathieu et lui eurent tout le mal du monde, le reste de l'après midi, à pousser le troisième garçon à jouer avec eux. Celui-ci, après plusieurs heures à les voir se passionner pour leur écran, accepta de jouer une partie avec eux. Jérémy et Mathieu échangèrent un hochement de tête, et se décidèrent silencieusement à le laisser gagner. Ainsi motivé, le Patron s'empressa, à la fin du jeu, d'en recommencer un, où ils formeraient cette fois une seule équipe.

* * *

Leur année de cinquième se déroula donc paisiblement. Quand ils ne travaillaient pas leur cours, leur piano, ou ne réceptionnaient pas avec des clients des leur parents, le Patron faisait du sport, ou rejoignait Mathieu et Jérémy, qui connaissaient de plus en plus de jeux par cœur. Cette relation, avec ce garçonnet dont les parents ne gagnaient qu'une misère, ne plaisait pas aux aïeuls Sommet. Mais, leurs enfants se montrant toujours aussi parfaits, et plus dociles, dans le cas du Patron, ils ne leur refusèrent pas leurs escapades .

Durant un ans et demi, les jeunes adolescents connurent des moments paisibles, amusants même. Seulement, spécifiquement à cet âge là, la vie ne se comportait pas longtemps comme une sœur.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand il se réveillait la nuit, en ce début de quatrième, le Patron savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cauchemars. Un tout autre douleur, beaucoup plus localisée le prenait. Plus d'un an sans masturbation. Plus d'un an qu'il surprenait Mathieu le faire, et rêvait de le rejoindre. Plus d'un an à se retenir quand ils dormaient ensemble.

Il arrivait que, avant de se réveiller, Mathieu connaissait le même état. Il en devenait très affectueux. Trop. Quand il arrivait en cours le matin, le Patron se félicitait de ne pas avoir céder à sa tentation croissante.

Cette année dans sa classe se trouvait à nouveau leur ami Jérémy, qui n'aidait pas toujours non plus. La dernière fois, ils jouaient chez lui, tard, et cet idiot c'est endormi sur la cuisse, durant un duel entre jumeaux. Sa tête montait parfois se frotter plus haut, sans doute à la recherche de réconfort.

Mais le Patron s'en sortait. Sans sexe. Se contenir était parfois difficile. Il pensait déjà à se scarifier pour supprimer le désir, mais les marques l'éloigneraient physiquement de son frère. Sans compter qu'il serait encore capable d'aimer ça.

Lors de ses moments d'excitations, il se lançait dans une lecture en mandarin – qu'il commençait tout juste d'apprendre – ou dans une série de pompes. Mais ces solutions, il le savait, ne tiendrait plus longtemps. La preuve se fit bien vite.

« Putain... J'en peux plus...

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas aux toilettes extérieures ? »

Le Patron lança un regard désespéré à la pluie d'octobre qui tombait dans la cour. Sa vessie le pressait sensiblement.

« Ca saoule...

\- T'as pas trop le choix... »

Il partit en courant de la longue fil d'attente avant les WC intérieurs, se faufila entre tous les élèves rassemblés dans le hall du bâtiment, et traversa la pluie, pour se retrouver aux toilettes extérieures. Il soupira d'aise en sortant son sexe pour uriner. L'odeur nauséabonde ne le gênait pas.

« Bonjour... »

La voix suave dans son dos coupa le fil de son urine. Une main douce vint prendre la place des siennes pour tenir son membre.

« Tu peux te lâcher tu sais...

\- Merde... Maugréa-t-il alors que ses mois d'abstinence se faisaient sentir.

\- Cette voix, cette bite... T'es de retour... ? »

Un coup de langue dans son cou certifia ce qu'il craignait.

« Manon... Toujours là putain ?

\- Tu te souviens de mon prénom. Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Ses mains s'activèrent à faire durcir son entre-jambe.

« T'es pas sensé être au lycée ?

\- J'ai redoublé. »

Il se retourna vers elle. Ils faisaient maintenant la même taille.

« Ce que je te faisais faire, c'était avant. »

Il murmurait, car son souffle ne lui permettait pas plus.

« J'ai besoin de toi... De tes doigts. »

Il entendit un « de ta tune » sous-entendu, mais n'arriva pas à répliquer. Ses jambes tremblaient d'excitation. Ca faisait trop longtemps. Un an et demi sans jouir. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Fais pas ça... Arrête putain...  
T'as l'air près à exploser. Pourquoi tu ne viens plus ? »

Elle souffla sur son gland, il en gémit.

« Faut plus que je... Non... Mets pas ta... Putain... »

Quand elle posa sa langue sur son sexe brûlant, il lui appuya à l'arrière du crâne pour qu'elle le prenne entièrement en bouche.

« Fuck... Putain ! »

Il éjacula en un temps record dans sa bouche, les yeux au ciel. Quand il les redescendit, et qu'il la vit, il se retira de suite.

« Merde merde... J'étais plus sensé faire ça... »

Tout c'était passé trop vite. Il en avait trop envie. Il le savait, rien qu'en acceptant d'aller dans ce chiotte.

« Vingt-cinq.

\- T'approches plus de moi, cria-t-il en lui envoyant deux billets de vingt au visage. »

Il se rhabilla et courut sous la pluie rejoindre son frère.

« Ca va ? T'es tout pâle d'un coup, s'inquiéta celui-ci.

\- C'est rien, ça caille dehors.

\- On a plutôt chaud d'habitude, quand on vide autre chose que sa vessie, s'amusa un collégien qui avait vu le parcours du Patron. »

Si le Patron s'efforça de l'ignorer, Mathieu se tourna en direction de l'élève. Il détailla ses courts cheveux châtains clairs, couvrant un visage rendu mesquin par sa mâchoire carrée en harmonie avec ses épaules couvertes par une chemise bleue. Son pantalon marron moulait des jambes déjà musclées. Sa montre en or, assortie à sa droite avec une chevalière le désignait comme un héritier de fortune, comme eux. Autour de lui, un groupe de ce que Mathieu nommait « larbins » soutenait leur « maître » en riant.

« Ne devrait-on pas toujours tenir sa langue sur un sujet qui ne nous est pas connu ? Rétorqua-t-il. »

Son ton se voulait sarcastique, avant de devenir plus insolent et ferme.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs par rapport à cette soi-disant catin. Et visiblement, les enfants que vous êtes ont trop peur d'un ragot pour aller dans un toilette. »

Bien qu'il les traita d'enfant, Mathieu pensait le jeune riche plus âgé que lui.

« Et puis, si cette mascarade s'avère vraie, peut-être devriez y faire un tour pour espérer perdre un jour votre pucelage. »

Il lui offrit un regard hautain, avant de rejoindre son benjamin, qui passa son bras dans son dos, amusé par sa repartie.

« Pourquoi t'as pas répliqué Bruno, demanda un larbin métissé, à la jolie peau café au lait. »

Pour toutes réponses, le châtain sourit en coin. 

* * *

« T'es sûr de ne pas être malade, se languit Mathieu en voyant son frère allongé sur leur lit, blême.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas dormir avec moi si j'étais malade, argua le Patron. »

L'argument ne convainquit pas entièrement son frère. Le Patron déchiffra sa moue mi-figue mi-raisin alors qu'il fermait le rideau. L'opacité de ceux-ci permettait de limiter la lumière, mais en rien de la réduire à néant. En quelques instants les yeux du Patron s'habituèrent.

« Y a vraiment une nana dans ces toilettes, demanda soudain Mathieu en approchant du lit.

\- Oui, avoua le Patron. Et c'est une prostituée, vraiment.

\- Dingue ça. »

Le benjamin s'attendait à ce que son frère l'interroge sur leur relation, l'aîné n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se déshabiller, en évidence à côté du lit, et de le rejoindre.

« T'as repris des couleurs, murmura Mathieu, allongé face à lui.

\- T'y es pour quelque chose, répondit le Patron.

\- Je sais. »

L'aîné rampa jusqu'à bras de son jumeau, où il s'installa confortablement. Sa main se balada de son biceps à ses pectoraux. Il sentit un frisson sous son toucher, et s'en félicita.

« Tu prends du muscle.

\- Assez peu pour que ça ne se voit pas quand je suis habillé.

\- Qu'on puisse rester pareil. »

Le regard de Mathieu s'échappa sur la cicatrice sur le front du Patron.

« T'es taré d'avoir fait ça.

\- Un peu, peut-être. »

Ses doigt descendirent le long de ses flancs, puis se recentrèrent sur ses grands droits. En croisant le chemin de l'aorte abdominale, il la sentit pulser à vive allure. Il s'intéressa au faciès du Patron, y découvrit une concupiscence difficilement contrôlée. Ses lèvres entrouvertes l'attirèrent un peu trop, il les saisit.

Il ne s'attardait normalement pas trop dans ses baisers, connaissant la vertu que son frère tentait douloureusement de garder. Pour une raison débile. Cela faisait plus d'un an sans incident. Le Patron devait lâcher du leste s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Mathieu l'y aiderait.

Sa paume remonta sur son dos, alors qu'il approchait son bassin de son homologue. Parvenue sur sa nuque, sa poigne enserra l'occiput du Patron, pour y appuyer légèrement, et prolongé leur baiser.

Sa main libre descendait sur la peau ardente du Patron, jusqu'à sa cuisse, qu'il caressait par l'arrière. Il voyait son effet réussi dans les caresses que lui offrait maintenant son jumeau. Désireux de trouver, et de briser ses limites imposées, Mathieu courba son cou, atteignant de ses lèvres la gorge du Patron, qu'il mordillait et léchait archaïquement.

Si les mouvements de Mathieu étaient désordonnés et primaires, alors qu'il continuait de caresser le corps de son jumeau, leurs effets ne prêtaient à aucun doute. Soudain, il sentit le corps contre le sien se raidirent. Il pensa tout d'abord à une réaction positive, mais se détrompa bien vite.

Son frère se détacha et sauta sur ses pieds. Il s'empressa de faire dos au lit, pour cacher la déformation évidente et les marques d'humidité au niveau de son caleçon.

« Patron ? »

La voix de Mathieu se voulait innocente, mais il y entendit lui-même de l'excitation.

« Je vais courir, lança le concerné après un silence de quelques secondes. »

Il s'empressa de récupérer un short et un t-shirt, et s'élança sous le déluge, dans la nuit que s'approfondissait chaque minute.

* * *

« Je suis désolé petit frère...

\- Ma faute, j'avais qu'à pas courir sous la pluie... »

Mathieu ne remit pas en conversation la raison de ce jogging improvisé. Il posa un chocolat chaud sur la table de chevet, puis appela le médecin et l'infirmier de famille, qui promirent de venir dans l'heure.

« Ne sois pas en retard en cours, gronda le Patron de sa voix glutéale.

\- Et toi arrête de parler, on dirait un homme des cavernes !

\- Je viendrais ce soir après tes cours.

\- Pour te zombi-fier encore plus ? Mais bien sûr ! »

L'aîné posa un doigt menaçant sur le torse de son frère.

« Je t'autorise à aller jusqu'à ton piano et aux toilettes. Pour le reste, c'est non.

\- Et si j'ai fin monsieur le tortionnaire ?

\- Tu dis à Edward de t'en chercher. »

Le Patron poussa un soupir en s'engouffrant un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Son frère lui embrassa brièvement le front avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Être en cours seul, pour un frère Sommet isolé, revenait à s'ennuyer terriblement. Mathieu combattait sa torpeur en se concentrant sur son érudition. Il priait régulièrement pour que les heures passent plus vite.

« Ton frère est malade, s'inquiéta Jérémy à une récréation, en s'asseyant à la place du Patron.

\- Oui. Tien, tu me reconnais pas ?

\- Si si, mais je ne sais pas si tu veux que les autres sachent qui est absent ou pas. Quand tu es malade, il dit parfois être toi pour que ton dossier soit parfait. »

L'étonnement se lisait difficilement sur son visage, mais s'y trouvait tout de même.

« Quel idiot.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt gentil.

\- Oui, il l'est sans doute aussi.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi jouer ce soir ?

\- Je vais veillez sur lui. Il a un concert pour des invités de nos parents dans quelques jours.

\- De saxo ?

\- De piano.

\- Vous jouerez ensemble alors ?

\- Non, ce serait gâcher le talent de mon frère. C'est un vrai virtuose. Je l'accompagne au violon. Il me semble que mademoiselle leur fille désire chanter sur nos notes.

\- J'aimerais bien vous voir jouer un jour. »

Il capta un léger malaise dans l'expression de Mathieu, et s'excusa.

« Ce n'est pas une nécessité bien sûr !

\- Non mais, le truc, c'est que ce serait avec plaisir. J'aimerais bien t'inviter, on brancherait ta console dans notre écran mural au salon et tout, on ferait un peu de musique, on t'offrirait aussi des pâtisseries, ce serait normal vu que tu nous invites tout le temps. Seulement, nos parents ont refusé dès qu'on leur en a parlé.

\- Comment ça se fait, s'alarma Jérémy, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne suis pas pouilleux non plus !

\- Mais monsieur Sommet doit se montrer uniquement avec des gens de son rang. »

Le concerné tourna son regard vers le troisième qui se tenait contre le cadre de la porte. A côté de lui, un métisse croisait ses bras, tentait d'être menaçant.

« Bruno Van Der Shauen, et son futur majordome, David Mbona, présenta brièvement Mathieu en se levant pour leur faire face. » 

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui commentent, merci à tous ceux qui lisent aussi !  
Pour les guests :  
The Patron : Désolée si ce sujet te paraît encore un peu inconnu dans les fictions, j'y suis habituée depuis tôt (bien que je sois une aînée de ce fandom je crois), du coup, plus rien ne me choque (même si j'ai violé mon propre esprit en relisant ma fiction golden shower). Merci pour ta review, et tu as bien deviné sur les futurs special guests du youtube français !

Ayako : Tu me fais rougir ;) Merci pour ton commentaire, à bientôt ! :D

Tendresse &amp; Bigoudis Chauffants,  
Maria

(Si vous êtes motivés pour une petite musique : Roméo &amp; Juliette, de grand corps malade !)


	14. Chapter 14

« C'est pas plutôt mon truc habituellement de mettre des chemises, remarqua le Patron en observant son frère s'habiller.

\- Aujourd'hui, faut que j'en mette plein les yeux à un abruti, expliqua Mathieu en s'échinant à fermer ses boutons. »

Son frère se leva pour le faire à sa place.

« Ce Bruno t'a donc invité à manger avec lui et ses larbins, mais avec ton pauvre t-shirt, tu aurais paru tâche parmi eux, du coup aujourd'hui tu sors en Monsieur Sommet plutôt qu'en Mathieu. C'est bien ça ?

\- T'as tout compris.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que les parents veuillent marchander avec le famille de Bruno n'est-ce pas ? »

La teinte de Mathieu se fit plus chaleureuse, le Patron sut qu'il disait vrai.

« Il va essayer de t'utiliser.

\- Je suis plus malin que lui.  
\- Et plus classe maintenant, ajouta le Patron en achevant de fermer la chemise bordeaux de son aîné.

\- Merci. Ca a pas l'air d'aller mieux toi, s'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur son front brûlant.

\- Mère m'a fait bosser mon piano toute l'après midi hier. La fièvre me fait faire des erreurs, et je dois à chaque fois tout refaire, c'est chiant. Mais dans quelques jours, je serais guéri.

\- J'y compte bien, sourit Mathieu en lui embrassant la joue. Au fait. Jérémy te souhaite un bon rétablissement. »

Le Patron haussa les épaules.

« Passe lui le bonjour. »

Bien qu'un peu étonné du manque de réplique sanglante de son benjamin, Mathieu acquiesça.

« A ce soir. »

* * *

Dans la file d'attente de la cantine, Mathieu, derrière Bruno, eut tout le loisir de détailler celui-ci. Ses muscles tendaient le coton des manches de sa chemise, repliées sur ses triceps et biceps brachiaux. Ses épaules déjà larges entouraient un dos athlétique qui s'affinait vers une région lombaire robuste. On ne pouvait le qualifier de massif, mais toute sa finesse sportive se dessinait en muscles. Il était sans doute un des plus bels éphèbes de l'institut.

A table, son charisme rassemblait tous les collégiens désireux d'être bien vu, en bonne compagnie. Chacune de ses paroles s'accompagnait d'un geste faussement spontané de la main, pour garder l'attention de son interlocuteur. Ses efforts apparents concernant son style vestimentaire le distinguaient de la foule, bien qu'avec un simple Marcel, s'avoua Mathieu, il se démarquerait déjà.

Son aura tout à fait particulière, jointe à sa beauté et sa richesse, lui offrait toute la popularité nécessaire à un jeune homme de son enseigne. Face à lui, Mathieu conservait son silence, s'habituant à ses manières et ses paroles.

Dans la hiérarchie de l'argent et des castes, la famille Sommet surplombait les Van Der Shauen. En terme même de renom dans l'école, les jumeaux restaient bien plus admirer et honorer que lui. Ensembles, les deux frères Sommet rayonnaient d'une dignité, d'un éclat resplendissant.

Depuis leur enfance, le Patron attisait le plus la curiosité, engageait les conversations, démêlait les arguments qu'il entraînait lui même. Mathieu, plus réfléchi, paraissait parfois hautain, et quelque part, majestueux. Il suivait son frère dans ses disputes, dans ses élans lyriques, et n'intervenait qu'en cas de nécessité. Quand il daignait prendre part, il ne laissait plus aucune place à son frère qui, à côté de lui, passait pour un vulgaire criard. Enfin, seul, il pouvait se montrer bien plus bienveillant qu'il ne l'admettait.

« Mes parents s'attendaient à vous voir ce week-end, au tournois de football qu'ils ont organisé, lui dit soudain Bruno, se détournant des autres.

\- Nous devions voir les principaux invités à notre gala de charité de samedi, nous nous en excusons.

\- Un gala ? Je ne crois pas que ma famille y soit invitée.

\- Une terrible erreur, tu n'en doutes pas, je vous ferai parvenir une invitation dans les plus courts délais.

\- Ca dépend, je pourrais t'y voir ? »

La question étonna un peu Mathieu, il n'en montra rien. Il avala les brocolis qu'il avait en bouche s'essuya doucement les lèvres, avant de reprendre la conversation. Il devait montrer qui en avait l'aval.

« Mon frère et moi sommes réquisitionnés toute la soirée pour faire l'accompagnement musical.

\- Pourquoi, votre famille n'a pas assez de tune pour se payer des musiciens, ricana David. »

Mathieu vit la rapide moue agacée de Bruno, et s'en amusa un bref instant, avant de se tourner vers le métisse.

« Dans les familles de mon rang, peu importe l'argent qu'on peut débourser avec des musiciens. Nous accueillons déjà pour cet événement plus de deux cents personnes dans une salle louée par nos soins. La nourriture est à notre charge, tout comme la décoration, et le service. Autant dire que faire venir trois simples musiciens, ou même tout un opéra ne nous poserait aucun embarras. Seulement, aucun ne possède le talent de mon frère, et lui même vous répondrait qu'aucun ne possède le mien. Aussi, si nous voulons le meilleur, chez les Sommet, on devient les meilleurs.

\- Ca va, tu te prends pas trop pour de la merde, grinça une blonde aux seins proéminents pour son âge, à quelques sièges de Mathieu.

\- Eh bien, voyons ça dans un duel de piano ! Marie, qui t'a provoqué, s'y exerce depuis dix ans. Il y a bien un piano dans la salle commune non ? Proposa Bruno pour tenter de calmer le jeu. »

Mathieu se leva, plateau en main, un air de défi dans les yeux.

« Je ne saurais refuser. »

Bien qu'il excellait davantage au violon ou à la guitare, le vainqueur de cette petite compétition ne fit aucun doute. Alors que la blonde s'éloignait retrouver sa dignité détruite, Bruno passa son bras sur les épaules de Mathieu, et l'entraîna à l'écart de son groupe.

« En fait, je pensais que tu n'étais que le pion de ton frère, mais je me trompais !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- T'as un sacré caractère Mathieu. Je pensais exactement la même chose que toi sur ce que David a dit, mais jamais je n'aurais pu lui dire ! Et aussi bien le formuler ! »

Mathieu haussa les épaules.

« Question d'habitude.

\- Sans doute, rigola Van Der Shauen. Mais tout de même, faudra m'expliquer. Pourquoi tu restes à vouloir être identique à ton frère, alors que t'as une telle personnalité à toi tout seul ? »

Cette réflexion laissa l'aîné Sommet pantois. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, Bruno lui donna un léger coup sur le torse.

« L'est- temps d'être toi même, tu ne crois pas ? Bon, on se revoit demain ! J'espère que je t'aurais encore à table.

\- Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Un énième repas ensemble terminé, Bruno prit Mathieu à part, comme à son habitude.

« Alors ce gala ?

\- Ca va. On a rassemblé pas mal d'argent.

\- Ton concert ?

\- Parfait, comme il se doit. Mon frère joue tellement bien, il hypnotise toujours les foules. Ce serait bien que je vous présente proprement quand il reviendra.

\- Il est toujours malade ?

\- Ca a empiré après le gala, il s'est évanoui..

\- T'es inquiet ?

\- Pas vraiment, il est résistant.

\- Tu sais quoi, je suis presque content qu'il soit malade. »

Mathieu leva un regard accusateur son son interlocuteur.

« Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je veux dire... Quand t'es avec lui, t'es moins intéressant. Je préfère ton caractère là. Et puis, ce mec... Il n'est pas le genre que j'apprécie.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- J'en sais déjà assez. Et quand il reviendra, tu retourneras avec lui, et on ne pourra plus avoir nos discussions ensemble, ajouta-t-il.

\- On a pas besoin d'être tout le temps ensemble non plus, murmura Mathieu. Je trouverai du temps pour toi et lui. »

Il terminait sa phrase quand Jérémy, à quelques mètres, tomba tête la première dans une flaque. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avec d'exploser de rire. Ils s'approchèrent.

« Bah alors, t'as plus de quoi te payer une douche ?

\- Tu sais, y a les bains publics si jamais.

\- Ton sac va être trempé, laisse moi le récupérer... »

Bruno s'empara du cartable et le donna à Mathieu, qui en ouvrit la pochette avant.

« On va être sympa avec toi, on prend ton goûter, tu vas grossir sinon. »

Les yeux peinés du geek se posèrent sur Mathieu, qui rendit le sac à son acolyte. Celui-ci l'ouvrit en grand, et déversa son contenu sur la tête de la victime, toujours au sol.

« C'est pas assez ordonné tout ça, remets moi de l'ordre là dedans.

\- Non ! Mes cours... ! »

Jérémy tentait d'éviter à ses feuilles de toucher le sol, alors que les deux autres s'éloignaient déjà.

« Au fait, elle est vraiment belle ta veste, fit remarquer Mathieu.

\- Longsdale oui. C'est aussi pour montrer mon appartenance à une communauté. Je vais me raser les cheveux aussi je pense. Comme ça le style sera complet.

\- Une communauté ?

\- Ouai, comme les black, les évangélistes, les musulmans, mais là c'est pour les blancs athées ou catholiques. Ca t'intéresse ?

\- Je suis pas vraiment friand de communautarisme.

\- Parce que t'en as rien à foutre de personne toi, s'esclaffa Bruno, toujours près à se moquer de l'apparente indifférence de Mathieu. »

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui brusquement et s'arrêta, l'entraînant à en faire de même. Ses yeux brillaient de conviction.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a des gens à qu j'accorde de l'importance. Sincèrement. »

Bruno eut un léger sourire, avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules, accentuant leur différence de taille.

« Je déconnais, idiot ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

* * *

« Tu as l'air... Différent, remarqua le Patron, allongé sur son lit, derrière son frère. »

Ce dernier tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face. Un rayon de soleil pâle du matin l'éblouit un instant.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le Patron haussa les épaules, relevant les yeux de l'ordinateur portable devant lui.

«Tu as passé la soirée du gala à balayer la salle du regard, tu mets énormément de chemises, même les miennes, tu es songeur...

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

\- C'est juste que... Depuis que tu fréquentes ce Bruno, tu es toujours pensif. T'as l'air déconnecté du monde ici.

\- La fièvre te fait divaguer, faut encore que tu restes alité.

\- Ca fait trois semaines, je vais très bien maintenant. Je pense juste que ce mec à une mauvaise influence sur toi. Il te change. »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, serrant le point avec agacement.

« Fadaises.

\- Jérémy m'a dit que tu l'ignores depuis, que t'as même fait exprès de lui faire tomber son plateau. Alors O.K, c'est drôle, mais le mec a quand même été sympa avec toi, et à ce qu'il me dit, tu le victimises tout le temps. C'est pas toi ça. »

A sa grande surprise, Mathieu se redressa avec véhémence.

« Une mauvaise influence ?! « C'est pas moi ?! » Je vais te dire pourquoi t'as cette impression : parce que Bruno me fait me sentir moi même, pas juste un autre toi. T'as envie d'être mon centre du monde, que je sois comme toi, ou pire à tes bottes, et ça te fait chier que maintenant, je sois moi même ! Tu m'utilises comme d'un putain de faire valoir ! »

Le Patron bondit à son tour sur ses pieds.

« Putain mais il te monte contre moi ou quoi ce mec ?! Depuis quand tu t'énerves comme ça là ? Et t'utiliser comme faire valoir ? Elles te viennent d'où ces putains d'idées à la con là ?! Bordel Mathieu, tu me connais non ?!

\- Parfois, je crois que je préférerai que non ! »

L'aîné Sommet résista à l'idée de pousser son frère, sachant évidemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas, et se contenta de quitter leur chambre. Le Patron, dont le cœur se serrait au point d'en être douloureux, se laissa de lui même tomber sur le lit, alors que la porte claquait.

* * *

Cette journée de dimanche passa sans que les frères ne s'adressent la parole. Alors que vingt-deux heures pointaient, le Patron se décida à aller s'excuser, bien qu'il ne pensait pas être en faute. L'absence de son frère l'insupportait au plus au point. Il se rendit jusqu'au bureau où se trouvait leur ordinateur, et y trouva Mathieu, assis, semblant se concentrer sur son jeu.

Il se glissa derrière lui, et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules, qu'il massa avec douceur. Son aîné se détendit jusqu'à poser sa tête sur le ventre du benjamin -non sans avoir mis son jeu en pause, cela va de soi-.

« Je me suis emporté. Désolé.

\- Je ne voulais pas non plus te vexer. Tu me manques la journée, et j'ai pas envie que tu me remplaces.

\- T'es mon frère. Personne peut te remplacer. »

Les yeux fermés de Mathieu lui offrait une moue sereine magnifique. Sa bouche entrouverte pour respirer obnubila l'esprit de son frère, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Mathieu répondit au baiser, bien qu'hésitant. Ce soir là, il avait très envie de contact physique. Vraiment. Simplement, ses pensées dérivaient vers un autre jeune homme.

* * *

Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard de publication, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire depuis mon retour d'Autriche !  
Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant et je continue d'écrire, bien que le rythme soit plus lent !

Tendresse &amp; Bigoudis Chauffants,  
Maria


End file.
